Gone
by Kinley Orton-McMahon
Summary: Jeff just stood there he couldn't believe she was actually gone. The love of his life had been killed in a car crash, while he was out on the road. Would Jeff ever be the same again or does Jeff have a past that no one knows about where does Kelsey fit into all of this? Jeff Hardy/OC Matt Hardy Randy Orton and others mentioned
1. Chapter 1

Jeff just stood there he couldn't believe she was actually gone. The love of his life had been killed in a car crash while he was out on the road. Vince had flown him home as fast as he could on the private jet. But by the time Jeff got to the hospital in Cameron she was gone. Would Jeff ever be the same? Or is there a past about Jeff that Matt doesn't even know about?

Jeff Hardy/OC Matt Hardy/OC

Gone

The next few days were hard for Jeff he just lost Andrea who was the love of his life. He didn't know if he could go on. But he knew he needed too. Matt and his wife Kelsey had been there for him but Matt had to get back on the road. Kelsey had voluntarily said she would stay home and keep Jeff company. Jeff was thankful for his family that had been a constant support. Vince had even given Jeff several weeks off so he could wrap his mind around what had happened and all.

Jeff hadn't been on the Hardy compound in weeks. Andrea hated living out so far away from everything but Jeff loved the peace and quiet of the country. He owned the land that was next to Matt and Kelsey's house and decided to build his dream home. He was out walking the land when he heard the hum of the golf cart and couldn't help but smile at his dad Gilbert aka Gil or Pops.

"What's going through your mind Jeff?" Gil asked

Jeff couldn't help but smile at his dad. Unlike Andrea's family his dad supported him and Andrea as they lived together in town but her parents didn't approve at all.

"I want to build my dream house out here next to Matt and Kelsey. I don't like always being approached by fans every five minutes. We all know how I love the peace and quiet." Jeff said. Gil nodded his head in agreement and knew Jeff had always wanted to live on the compound.

The two sat there in the golf cart shooting the shit. Then again Jeff along with Matt always had a special connection with their dad. Jeff hugged his dad goodbye for the time being and got into his truck and headed back to the apartment that he had once shared. As he walked in and barely shut the door behind him Angela who was Andrea's mom walked in.

Angela scanned the small living room and was shocked it was clean. Every time she stopped by it was a solid mess. Jeff heard the door finally shut and walked into the kitchen and got a bottle of water from the fridge.

"You haven't even started going through anything have you Jeff?" Angela asked as she set her purse and phone down.

"Not yet. It's only been a week Angela. When I do I will let you know. Why are you here?" Jeff questioned.

Angela wasn't happy with the tone of voice Jeff had. She had lost her daughter a long time ago to someone who was never home who did drugs and drank way too much. Yes Jeff had his flaws but who doesn't.

Angela started to say something but she shut her mouth quickly. She had said something once to Jeff about doing drugs when he was clean and he snapped at her for accusing him of doing something he wasn't. That right there had put a small rift between Andrea and her mom. It had also put a huge rift between her and Jeff.

"When do you think I can start to clean out Andrea's things?" Angela asked him.

"I realize you don't like me but you also have to know that I was deeply in love with Andi. She was my life and helped me turn my life around. Right now you can get her clothes. There are a few things that I want to keep and I will let you know what those are." Jeff stated and moved towards the bedroom and pulled out the few things he didn't want her to take.

"Why can't I take that dress?" Angela asked

"It was the last dress that Andrea wore for the Hall of Fame in April that I bought her. The shoes go with it and the purse." Jeff told her.

Angela looked through the clothes and sighed she had brought boxes with her and walked out of the apartment and was soon folding clothes and packing them away. Jeff just sat there on the bed and watching Angela it's like she didn't even care which brought tears to Jeff's eyes. He wanted to open up his mouth and say stop several times but each time he did nothing came out. It wasn't long before Angela asked which drawer was her daughters but Jeff wasn't ready for that and told her as much.

"You really are just selfish wanting to keep something that doesn't belong to you Jeff." Angela stated. Jeff just looked at her and about lost it.

"Do you not realize that I am the one who furnished this apartment with everything in it. I am the one who spent countless hours on the road to furnish things for Andi. She didn't have to work but wanted too. I am the one who moved away from my family, I was the one who did all the sacrifices for the woman that I am deeply in love with. Did she tell you that? No and why is that Angela?"

Angela just looked at Jeff. "You will not speak to me that way. I know it's just her name on the lease to this tiny apartment and I will have you thrown out in a few days."

"Actually my name is on the lease as was Andrea's. I paid the rent but both of our names were on the bills. I will have her name removed from all the bills. I will pack up her things over the next week and you can have it. Now get out." Jeff was seething. Kelsey picked the wrong time to come check on Jeff.

"Jeff?" She asked

"You asshole you are cheating on my daughter?" Angela accused him "Get out you bitch."

"You will not speak to my family like that again Angela. Kelsey is Matt's wife she came to check on me. NOW GET OUT."

Angela didn't say anything else but grabbed the three boxes and left. Jeff locked the door behind her and screamed out in frustration.

"Jeff are you okay?" Kelsey asked him as she sat her purse and phone down.

"God I can't stand her." Jeff said as he sat down on the couch. "What brings you by?"

Kelsey just smiled at him. "I was out getting food as we are about out and thought I would come check on you and see how you are doing and came into this."

"Yeah well she isn't easy to get along with. Four years of us living together we moved into this apartment just six months ago because the other place wasn't the best but we made it work." Jeff told her as he ran his hand over his face and then thru his hair.

"Do you want to stay with Matt and I?" Kelsey asked as she looked over at Jeff she could tell that he was stressed. "I can help you here and put it in storage till you have your house built." Jeff hugged Kelsey. The two were best friends and Kelsey was very thankful for Jeff as he introduced her to Matt.

"I might just take you up on that. On the way back home from talking to dad I talked to Vince." Jeff said

"Oh how did that go?" Kelsey asked

"Good. He is giving me three weeks to wrap my head around things and then back on the road. I know it will take time to heal but I am getting a Personal Assistant." Jeff stated

"That might be a good idea Jeff, she can at least keep you somewhat focused on work and also on time." Kelsey said as Jeff wasn't one for being on time for anything.

"Yeah yeah Vince said the same thing." Jeff said

"Do you know her name?" Kelsey asked

"Yeah Landry Jones. Isn't that the name of a NFL Football player?" Jeff asked

Kelsey pulled the name up on her phone and nodded her head in agreement. "He played at Oklahoma and drafted by the Steelers."

"Look at you full of trivia today." Jeff smarted off to her and she flipped him off. "Yeah we can get boxes and start to pack me up. Let's take my truck and go."

Kelsey couldn't help but smile even though it was soon after Andrea's death Jeff was trying to put his life back together. She and Matt had talked at length and they both wanted Jeff there at the house while he was building his new one. It wasn't long and the two were back at the apartment and packing up clothes and Jeff grabbed his luggage and started to pack his things for work at he started his laundry that morning before talking to his dad.

The two worked most of the day and had the tiny apartment basically packed up but the furniture and a few other things. Jeff was quite pleased with how much he and Kelsey had gotten done. Yes he was sad to be leaving but knew that he needed to do this to move on with his life. Andrea was a big part of it and there was a small hole in his heart that he knew would take some time to heal. He loved her deeply and knew that she would always be in his heart.

"Jeff" Kelsey said quietly

"Hmm what is it Kelsey you okay?" Jeff asked as he turned around

"Yeah how are you doing?" Kelsey asked as he sat down next to her on the couch.

"I won't lie it hurts like hell but I will be okay." Jeff said as he smiled at her. He had always found his brothers wife attractive. Then again they were very close and she had been there for him in every aspect of his life in the last 7 years of his life. Kelsey had always been there for him to take too if he needed to get a clear head about work, if he needed to talk to someone that understood him. She had her own demons some that Matt never knew about.

Jeff just smiled at her and dipped his head and kissed her with passion. Kelsey gasped into the kiss but returned it just with the same amount of passion. Jeff knew what he was doing and was thinking with a clear head and deepened the kiss and pulled Kelsey onto his lap.

"Jeff" Kelsey said quietly once their kiss broke.

"What is it?" Jeff asked

"Are you sure? We haven't been together in a while and this will hurt the ones we love the most." Kelsey told him.

"I know but I can't help it anymore." Jeff said as he kissed her again wrapping his arms around her.

"Not here we can't get caught Jeff." Kelsey said

"Then where?" Jeff asked as his hands roamed her body Kelsey arched into his touch.

"I never got rid of my house that Matt doesn't know about. I was living in a condo as I was redoing it and keep working on it while he is on the road. We can go there." Kelsey said

"Want me to follow or you give me directions?" Jeff asked

"Follow that way you have a car there, we can park in the garage but turn off your GPS and I will do the same." Kelsey said as they kissed again.

A/N: What is going on between Jeff and Kelsey? Do they have a past? What will happen when Matt finds out will he lose his temper?

~Kinley Orton-McMahon


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and being patient… this has several WWE stars in it Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy Randy Orton and John Cena are a few others might be mentioned… Please enjoy!

Gone

Chapter 2

Jeff followed Kelsey to her place both pulling into the garage. Kelsey told Jeff to turn off his GPS locator so they wouldn't get caught. Jeff the pulled her close and kissed her with passion. Kelsey led Jeff into the house and set the alarm and turned as Jeff caught her lips in a kiss that quickly turned passionate. Both moaning into the heated kiss. Jeff stripped them both and sat Kelsey on the washing machine and slipped two fingers into her pussy and started to pump them.

"Um yes Jeff." Kelsey moaned loudly as he kissed her neck. "I need you now just fuck me Jeff."

Jeff didn't have to be told twice and slammed into waiting pussy both screaming out in pleasure. "Fuck baby so tight." As he picked her up and laid her on the dining room table and started to slam in and out of her pussy while kissing her.

Kelsey arched she never felt so much pleasure when she was with Matt. He barely touched her. She arched into Jeff's hands as they massaged her bouncing breasts as Jeff took her fast and hard. Kelsey felt complete.

"Ah ah yes Jeff don't stop!" Kelsey cried out. Jeff smirked against her nipple as he kissed his way up her body and started to finger her clit and tap it.

"So beautiful baby fuck you feel amazing." Kelsey smiled up at him and pulled his head down to her and kisses him as he kept taking her fast and hard.

Both crying out in pure pleasure as they reached their climaxes. Jeff slowly pulled out and helped her sit up and held her close. "Bedroom baby!"

Kelsey slid off the dining room table and held out her hand which Jeff took. "At least we know the dining room table is stable." Jeff just chuckled. Kelsey walked into her bedroom and flipped on the light. Jeff was in awe over the bedroom.

Kelsey had outdone herself. The king size bed was up against the north wall that was done in a deep blue silk. Her comforter was a deep blue with a white stripe with black between the white. The sheets were crisp clean dark blue silk. The south wall held a huge TV that was hung under that was a black dresser. Both night stands on either side of the bed were black that each held a silver lamp. The bathroom itself was huge, the tub had jets and Jeff knew how much Kelsey loved her bubble baths. The shower was huge had three different shower heads. Jeff smiled when he saw a bench and a mirror in there. A double vanity and all done in black and white.

"I must say very impressive Kelsey. How did you get this house?" Jeff asked

Kelsey slipped on a shirt as she kept clothes there. "I inherited it when my grandma and grandpa died on my dad's side. My brother didn't want the place even though he has land beside me."

Jeff wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. " I love what you have done to the place. I am in love with the bedroom itself so relaxing."

"Thanks honey I have a lot to get done here still. Can't decide if I want to keep it or sell it." Kelsey told him

"I can understand that. Does Matt know of it?" Kelsey sat down on the bed and looked down. "What is it doll?"

"Matt doesn't know a lot about me Jeff. You are the one who truly knows who I am. If Matt was to find out he would flip out." Kelsey told him.

Jeff pressed a kiss to her forehead and held her close. He knew of Matt's temper and it wasn't pretty. "I know doll. How are you keeping it from him?"

"Why on the the road we are just friends. Trust me that bugs him to no end as well. I don't want Matt to find out that my big brother is Randy Orton let alone my twin." Kelsey told him

Jeff just laughed and held Kelsey close. He knew things would definitely change between her and Matt if he knew that Kelsey was an Orton. Kelsey had changed her last name shortly before she met Matt and Jeff due to a guy that wouldn't leave her alone after they broke up. Randy called her at least three times a week to make sure she was doing okay. Matt asked once and Kelsey told him that Randy was having problems with his wife and needed some advice. Kelsey worked as a therapist but Matt insisted that she not work. She never really stopped seeing patients she did a lot on sessions via Skype and a few lunches. She was always thankful that she had her own checking and savings accounts she never had to worry about money. When she married Matt they had a prenuptial that if Matt was caught cheating and she had proof she would get a pretty large settlement. Kelsey had eyes and ears on the road and knew that Matt wasn't very faithful to her. But he always made sure not to get caught.

Kelsey laid her head on Jeff's chest and he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Kelsey had always found comfort in the arms off Jeff. Things between her and Matt always felt fake or cool to her. She tried so hard to keep it together with him but he wasn't the easiest person to get along with. Matt didn't want a family where she did. She always had. Matt made sure she took her birth control pills like clockwork and always used protection when having sex with his wife. She felt like that was forced as well. There was no romance between the two. She bought a cute red dress just for date night and he told her that he would be picking out the clothes that she wasn't to be showing off her body. Hell he made her remove two of her tattoos that she had one was the Chinese symbol for love and the other for freedom. But she didn't feel free anymore. Something had to be done but what she already knew that he would fight her tooth and nail for a divorce saying she didn't know what she wanted. She was also thankful that in the prenup that she would be getting a settlement as well if they ended up in divorce as well even if she stated that it was no fault.

"What is on your mind sweetie?" Jeff asked quietly

"Thinking about my marriage and how I'm so unhappy and that the only time I am happy is when I am with you or with family." Kelsey told him

Jeff kissed her forehead and held her close "What are you going to do sweetie?" Jeff asked

"The only thing that makes sense file for divorce." Kelsey told him.

"I can understand why babe but remain calm and know that I am totally on your side. We then will have to find a way for us to meet up and be together." Jeff told her. Kelsey smiled up at her lover and Jeff captured her lips in a tender kiss. "Rest doll I love you."

"I love you too Jeff and yes we will figure something out for us we have this place." Kelsey told him then laid her head on his chest and let his heartbeat put her to sleep.

Matt was pacing his hotel room he was upset that he wasn't able to get ahold of Kelsey. He kept tabs on her at all times when she wasn't on the road with him. That way she wouldn't find out about the affairs he had. He didn't want to do this but slipped on his shoes and walked down to Randy's room and knocked on the door and waited for him to answer.

"What do you want Hardy?" Randy growled from behind him.

"I know you are good friends with Kels and know you talk her all the time and might know where she is." Matt stated

"Yes we are close friends she is my best friend but that doesn't mean I keep tabs on her she is a grown woman and can take care of herself." Randy responded

Matt just glared at him. Randy just shook his head and smirked at Matt. He wasn't very happy that his sister was with someone who was pretty controlling. "How about if I talk to her I will tell her that you are waiting for her to call. She might be sleeping or out with some friends or helping Jeff or your dad and can't talk."

"Yeah yeah. She doesn't go out without my permission and I haven't given it to her." Matt stated and walked off. John Cena who was with Randy looked at Matt like he had lost his head. He knew that Kelsey was keeping that part of her life quiet and very few people knew the truth.

Randy opened up the door to his room quietly in case his daughter was still sleep but was greeted with a glare from his wife and a crying baby. Randy picked up his daughter and held her close and rubbed her back thankful that Brooklyn went back to sleep and laid her down.

"What did Matt want?" Kim asked

"Kelsey he is flipping out that she wont answer her cell phone and knows we are best friends and all." Randy said as he dialed Kelsey.

"Hmm hi Randy." Kelsey answered half asleep

"Matt is looking for you woke up Brooklyn and pissed Kim off. You okay?" Randy asked

"Yeah. Helping Jeff pack up then came out to my house and we started watching movies but I fell asleep. I'm sorry he woke up Brooklyn please tell Kim I am sorry."

"She is okay we love you get some sleep and make sure your GPS is turned off as well as Jeff's. Oh Justin called and has it filled what you asked him too. Are you staying off the road for a bit?" Randy asked

"Yes. I am packing up my things tomorrow with Jeff's help Gil is going out of town tomorrow and both Shannon and Helms are out of town." Kelsey told him

"Okay. If I hear of him leaving and headed home I will give you a heads up. Do you still have the app to track him?" Randy asked

"Yes. We are headed out in a few and I will call him." Kelsey said

"Love you be careful please tell Jeff to keep you safe."

"Love you too and he will." With that they hung up. Kelsey kissed Jeff's chest and climbed out of bed and called Matt something she didn't want to do.

"Hey where are you?" Matt asked

"Sleeping. I helped Jeff for a bit and fell asleep on his couch and my phone died sorry."

"It's okay. Don't forget I fly out to Europe after the show tonight doing a tour with the Raw and Smackdown. I wont be home for almost two weeks." Matt told her

"I know and I am picking you up in Raleigh in two weeks. Please take care of yourself and don't get injured too much." Kelsey said

"Will try not to get more sleep talk to you later." Matt said and hung up. Kelsey just sighed as he never said I love you to her he just ended the call.

"We had better go and pack up what I want from the house it wont take too long just my clothes shoes and makeup." Kelsey said

"Why didn't you tell me you filed for divorce hon?" Jeff asked as he slipped on his jeans then his shirt.

"Trying to keep things quiet and I know you wont say anything but still does that make sense honey?" Kelsey asked

"Yes it does." Jeff told her and kissed her sweetly "I love you honey"

"I love you too Jeff."

It wasn't long and the two were at her and Matt's house. She quickly gathered all of her make up and put it in one box while Jeff put all of her shoes in another box. Kelsey had picked up new luggage and started to pile her clothes in. It wasn't long and she was completely packed up. It was only four hours later that they were completely done and exhausted. Jeff thought it would be a good idea to wait till the next day to move her out of the house in case anyone dropped by the house. Kelsey sent a text to Randy letting him know what she had done.

Jeff left the next morning to take his dad to the airport and went to his apartment to clean up but was met with a pretty pissed off Robert who was Andrea's brother.

"Can I help you Rob?" Jeff asked

"Yeah why can't mom have all of Andrea's things." He questioned

"Look you can calm down. There are certain things that I want to keep. I am the one who paid the rent bills and things like that. You all can fucking chill." Jeff told him

"Who was the chick that was here yesterday? Mom is sure you are cheating on Andi." Robert said

"Kelsey and she is Matt's wife she came by to see how I am doing she actually cares." Jeff said "I don't owe anyone an explanation to who she is or the fact that I was deeply in love with Andi but my feelings seem to be buried with her."

"Dude chill as you would say. I know you loed Andi." Robert said

Jeff just shook his head and felt his phone chime and smiled when it was Kelsey letting him know that she had left Matt's and had gotten a new phone and a new plan and was headed out to her house. Jeff was meeting with the landlord and letting the place go but not towards the end of the month.

Jeff Iooked at Robert and sighed "Look I know you miss your sister she was well loved and she loved everybody back. It sucks she is gone. But know that she is in a better place."

"That is hard to accept Jeff. The cops are saying she was in the wrong place at the wrong time." Robert said

"She had to have been Robert. She never would've taken the route that day if she wasn't going out with friends from work. The ass who was drunk and driving was stupid and caused a huge wreck killing himself Andi and two other people." Jeff said "We have to find peace in knowing she didn't suffer at all."

Robert nodded his head in agreement his parents refused to accept it and blames Jeff that she was rushing to pick him up from the airport when he was in a match when the wreck happened and wasn't headed home for two weeks. Angela and Paul had blamed him for a lot of things Paul wasn't a fan of Jeff or what he did for a living but was happy that his little girl was taken care of. Robert didn't stay too much longer and headed home and told Jeff not to be a stranger. Jeff cleaned up and talked to the landlord and then headed out and went on a run something that always kept him level headed.

While Jeff was out doing that Kelsey was quickly unpacking and soon had the house clean. She was meeting with her lawyer soon and signing the divorce papers and wrote Matt a long letter and headed back to the house and left everything on the island along with her phone after making sure nothing was on it and it was completely wiped clean. After that she headed out to her house after she had a Uber pick her up then buying a new car one she had always wanted an Acura MDX loaded to the hilt then headed home.

A/N: What will the letter to Matt say? Will she tell all or will it come out in due time? Where will she and Jeff end up together or not?

~Kinley Orton-McMahon


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and being patient… this has several WWE stars in it Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy Randy Orton and John Cena are a few others might be mentioned… Please enjoy!

Gone

Chapter 3

The day was hectic for nearly everyone Jeff was just coming back from a run and was shocked to find Shannon Moore at his front door when he returned.

"Dude I thought you were out of town." Jeff said as he opened up the front door. "Com on in. Let me get a shower quickly." Shannon just waved him off and made himself comfy on the couch and turned on the TV.

Jeff quickly got cleaned up and walked out and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. "What brings you by."

"A few things actually, Rob Andi's brother came in looking for you don't know if he found you or not and second I saw something today that kinda is confusing as fuck." Shannon said. Jeff looked at his best friend and knew that he had seen him and Kelsey kissing.

"I talked to Rob he was here when I got back from seeing dad and what has you confused?" Jeff asked not sure if he wanted to hear the answer or not.

"I stopped by yesterday to see if you wanted to get some supper and saw that Kels was here. Okay that is fine but what I didn't expect to see is that you were kissing her. Want to tell me what is going on." Shannon stated.

"Not yet that is all I am saying. I will say I know she isn't happy." Jeff answered and he wasn't completely lying just wasn't telling the whole truth.

"Do I need to go talk to Kelsey?" Shannon asked

"Might be a good thing or I can have her come here." Jeff stated

"Text her and have her come here and no I wont say anything to Matt as we all know his temper." Shannon said

What neither boy knew is that Kelsey was on the phone with Vince explaining the whole situation to him. Vince knew who Kelsey was and had promised her along time ago that he would never let out who she was to anyone unless she was ready to.

"Vince can I fax something to you so you can give it to Matt for me?" Kelsey asked as she sat down in her car as she just got done talking to her lawyer and signing the divorce papers.

"Sure what is that going to be darling so I can prep myself for when all hell breaks loose." Vince asked

"I filed for divorce from Matt. I'm not happy and he is pretty controlling at times. He doesn't know who my family is and I would prefer to keep it that way." Kelsey told him "Plus I think he is having an affair on me as well."

"Kelsey dear we both know that you are a free spirit and one that can't be contained to well. I will give Matt the papers myself. Do you want me to send him home?" Vince asked

"No keep him on the road please." Kelsey said

"I can do my best. Would it be best if I waited till we were overseas to give him the papers? Does Randy know any of this?"

"He does Vince. I honestly don't know how Matt will react at all he might be okay with it or he might demand he come home." Kelsey stated

"I will keep you updated thanks for giving me the heads up. Please don't let this keep you away from being on the road Kelsey." Vince told her.

"It wont Vince and let me know when you hand him the papers please. I just faxed them to you at the hotel." Kelsey said

"I will go down in a few and collect them and let you know when I do." Vince said there was a few minutes of silence. "Okay Kelsey I have the papers."

"Good to know Vince thanks again." Kelsey said. The two said their goodbyes and hung up.

 ****Kels can you come to my place Shannon is here and wants to talk to us he saw us kiss** JNH**

 _ ****Shit on my way** KFH**_

Jeff told Shannon that Kelsey was on the way to his place. It wasn't a few minutes and Kelsey was knocking on the door to the apartment.

"Hey that was fast." Jeff said when he opened up the door and let Kelsey in.

"I wasn't too far from here. Hey Shannon." Kelsey said as she sat down in the chair across from him. Jeff handed Kelsey a water bottle and sat back down next to Shannon.

"Hey yourself long time no see." Shannon said

"I know sorry been pretty busy." Kelsey said she was pretty close with Shannon as well. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Shannon took a deep breath "Here it is. I came by last night to check on Jeff and see how he was doing but I never expected to see you here in his lap and kissing him."

"Oh. There is a lot of things you don't know about me Shannon and I'm not ready to let those things out just yet." Kelsey told him.

"I can handle that but in a few months I wont keep quiet any longer does that make sense?" Shannon said "I wont let it out that I saw you two kissing but I will make it known that I know something."

Kelsey just sighed she knew that Shannon needed to know who she was. "Okay okay Jeff and I have a past we had a fling a few weeks before Matt and I got married. We have done our best to push our feelings aside and all it hasn't been easy. I told Matt I would stay home and make sure that Jeff was okay since Andi died."

"I knew of the fling you two had sex at my house a few different times. What don't I know about you." Shannon asked

"Do you know who my family is?" Kelsey asked

"Not really. Vince gave you away at your wedding that is it. Randy was there Cena and a few others that is it." Shannon said

"That is my family Shannon. My last name is Orton but changed it to Jones a few years back due to a guy that was giving me a hard time." Kelsey said

"Orton is your brother does Matt know?" Shannon asked

"Yes Orton is my brother actually my twin and no Matt doesn't know and I want to keep it that way. And two I just filed for divorce a few hours ago and Vince has the papers and giving to Matt here soon." Kelsey said

 ****Kelsey just gave Matt the papers don't be shocked if you get a phone call soon.** VKM**

 _ ****Thanks for letting me know Vince.** KFH**_

"Matt has the divorce papers." Kelsey said as her phone rang. She got up and stepped into Jeff's bedroom to take the call "Hello"

"You want to explain to me why I am getting divorce papers Kelsey?" Matt said as he tried to remain calm.

"Are you happy Matt?" Kelsey asked him as she sat down on the bed.

"I am but you aren't I take it." Matt said

"I haven't been in a long time." Kelsey told him

"Want to explain why you aren't happy?" Matt asked

"There are a few reasons. You are pretty controlling, your temper and who I can and can't talk to. I want to work and do a lot of things on my own. I have to run everything I do through you and I am not my own person." Kelsey told him.

Matt went silent on his end of the phone she could tell that he was trying not to let his temper get out. Kelsey could hear him taking some deep breaths. "Why haven't you talked to me about any of this?"

"I have tried. Hello you snapped at me in front of a lot of people a few weeks ago while we were on the road. I was in tears and got another room. Do you remember that. Then you wouldn't talked to me for nearly three days. You got mad because I went to find Kim Orton to talk to her. You know she is one of my closest friends."

"I don't like the Orton's. Randy is completely trash and Kim isn't much better than he is. He left his wife for her." Matt said.

"Actually it was a mutual agreement between him and Sam to leave each other. And second you don't know why that all happened and Randy wont ever let that out." Kelsey said

"Why do you know so much about Orton anyways. Why do you even care?" Matt asked he was starting to get upset. "You been sleeping with him as well?"

"Ew that is so wrong on so many different levels Matt. He is my best friend besides Kim. I would never betray my best friends like that." Kelsey told him.

"Yeah right. I know that we have a prenup and you wont be getting anymore that what is owed to you. I will find out if you have been cheating on me and I will have proof." Matt said with anger in his voice. "Actually I want you on the road with me and we will work on our marriage. Pack your bags and fly out now."

"Um no. You don't tell me what I do anymore. If you say you have proof of me cheating on you then be shocked when I tell you I have never cheated on you not once. Unlike you I don't have a girl in my room nearly every night fucking her through the mattress. That is right I know all about you and Alexis Bliss." Kelsey said "Oh by the way I have never cheated on you."

"You don't know jackshit about anything Kelsey and you never will you bitch." Matt said and hung up and pulls Alexis to him and kissed her with passion. What Matt didn't know is when he hung up he took a picture of him and Alexis kissing and he sent it to Kelsey.

Kelsey heard her phone ding and wasn't shocked to see a picture of Matt and Alexis, she already had plenty of proof that the two were sleeping together she had her own resources and used them to her advantage. Kelsey sighed and laid back on the bed and wiped at her eyes.

Jeff was getting worried about her and walked into his bedroom. "What is wrong hon?"

"A lot Matt wants me to pack up and fly out to meet him I told him he doesn't tell me what to do anymore. He said in the prenup I don't get anymore than what was owed to me then when he hung up Alexis was in his room and he sent a picture of them kissing. But I don't think he knows he send the picture to me." Kelsey said

"Ah not good. You aren't flying out are you?" Jeff asked

"No not at all. I thought about flying home to see my family." Kelsey told him

"I can totally understand that." Jeff said "I will support you in whatever you want to do hon."

Kelsey nodded her head in agreement she wasn't feeling the best and got up quickly and ran for the bathroom and started to get sick. Jeff got a cold washcloth and put it on the back of her neck. He knew she got really bad migraines when she was completely stressed out which she was. Once Kelsey had cleaned herself up she laid back down on the bed.

"Do you want me to call you doctor?" Jeff asked

"No I will call him but thanks and then will you drive me out to my house please?" she asked as she picked up her phone and scrolled through to find the name of her doctor.

"Sure let me kick Shannon out and I will meet up with him tomorrow." Jeff said and walked out of the bedroom. "Shannon"

"Is Kelsey okay?" Shannon asked

Jeff sat down and talked to Shannon and told him what had gone on and Shannon understood completely and headed out. Kelsey was on the phone with her doctor who said he would make a house call out to her house and would be there with in 20 or 30 minutes. Kelsey asked Jeff to drive her out there and all. Jeff grabbed his pillows and helped Kelsey to her truck and they headed out.

Once they arrived at the house it was lit up and Kelsey knew that Randy was there with Kim and the baby and smiled at both weakly. Randy wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close. He could tell she wasn't feeling good and let Jeff lead her up the stairs to her bedroom.

"Randy do we need to find a different place to stay?" Kim asked

"No babe we can stay here mom and dad have Brooklyn since we were all in St Louis I think she needs family here." Randy said as the doorbell rang. He wasn't shocked to see his other best friend there Dr Ethan Dresden and told him where Kelsey was.

Jeff helped Kelsey get changed into her yoga pants and tank top and she was brushing her teeth when there was a knock on the door. Jeff just smiled at the doctor and closed the door behind him leaving the two alone.

"Hey Ethan."

"Hey yourself what is going on?" Ethan asked as Kelsey sat down on her bed.

"A lot. I left Matt and I am pretty stressed out not feeling the best." Kelsey said

"Not good and you aren't feeling the best the way it is. How bad is your head?" Ethan asked as he watched Kelsey lay back in her bed.

"I was getting sick earlier."

Jeff walked downstairs and saw Randy and Kim. "Hey guys I'm glad you are here she is pretty worn out and upset. She got into it with Matt over the phone."

"Not good. I take it he knows she filed for divorce." Randy said

"Yep and didn't take it good. Matt demanded she fly out to him so they could work on their marriage." Jeff said

Ethan quickly checked Kelsey over and gave her a few different things for her migraine and said he would check on her after a bit. He was good friends with the Orton family and had been Kelsey's doctor for several years when he moved to Cameron as his wife was a doctor and from there as well. Ethan walked down and smiled at his cousin and hugged Kim. "She is resting and I will check on her in a few. Where is the baby Kim?"

"She is with Randy's parents. Randy Jeff why don't you two head into town and get food and I will cook us a late supper that way Kelsey can get some sleep." Kim said

Randy grabbed the keys to the rental and the two took off he knew better than to argue with his wife and kissed her sweetly before they left.

"Thanks I was going to suggest the same thing." Ethan said. "How are you and Randy?"

"Good. I still can't believe that Brooklyn is almost a year old. We are going to build here on the land that Randy has. We both want to be closer to Kelsey and all." Kim told him

"I'm glad she has a great support system." Ethan said and sat down on the couch he was worried about her himself. "I have seen her over the last few months for her migraines it's like they are getting worse not better."

"I hope they slow down after the divorce is final. I keep thinking she might come back to St Louis but she loves it here not so busy and she isn't always on the go either." Kim said

"I will agree to that. It's peaceful here and you aren't always on the go. Ashtyn and I actually have some downtime and we didn't get that in the city." Ethan said.

Kelsey crashed right away after getting medication in her and was sound asleep when Randy and Jeff arrived back at the house and unloaded the food from the car and put it away. Randy knew from talking with Jeff that Matt was beyond upset and knew that his temper would come out quickly if he found out about the fling before he and Kelsey got married. He also knew that they had to play it off as they were friends who came out to spend some time with other friends of theirs and Kelsey said that they could stay there. What none of them knew is that Matt had talked to Vince and was now headed home back to Cameron to talk to Kelsey.

A/N: I hope that Kelsey feels better soon. How will this go over once Matt finds out who Kelsey truly is? Will he try to win her back? What will happen with Jeff and Kelsey will Jeff end up finding a different place to stay?

~Kinley Orton-McMahon


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and being patient… Please enjoy! (Yes I know that Randy and Kim have a blended family but in this it's only Brooklyn… it's pure fictional)

Gone

Chapter 4

That night as Kelsey sleep Jeff just rubbed his hand up and down her back still awake trying to figure out what to do with his own life. He only wanted two things the first was sound asleep next to him and the second was to figure out how to go about Matt when he saw him next.

What no one knew is that Matt was flying back from New York and land the next morning very early. He had a plan and that was to try to stop the divorce and win his wife back. What he didn't know is that Randy and Kim were there with Kelsey. He expected them to be on tour or at home with their baby. It was nearly 3 am when Matt finally arrived at home he was beyond dead tired and didn't even see Jeff's car in the driveway and as he unset the alarm he barely noticed Kelsey's diamond ring and her phone he had bought her on the island. But as he headed up to bed he noticed that none of Kelsey's clothes were at the house.

Matt took a fast shower and looked through the entire house nothing of his was out of place or missing just all of Kelsey's things. He wondered how she moved out that quick and who she moved in with. He thought about calling Jeff and looked at the time and saw it was nearly 5am and decided to get some sleep and read over the divorce papers again. Before he could climb into bed he decided to look at his credit card bills to see if she had purchased anything like a new phone, a new place to live. What he didn't know is that Kelsey had her own money. He knew when they got married she had her own checking account and savings but that was it as they had a joint checking account and her name was on all of his credit cards.

Matt was kinda shocked to see nothing out of the ordinary on his credit cards or his checking account. He decided to get some sleep and out figure it out in the morning. It came quick for him as he couldn't sleep, then again he was known for being able to function on little to no sleep. After taking another shower he quickly cleaned up and smiled at his phone when he saw that his little favorite toy had texted him.

 ****Good morning handsome hope you find some answers today. Want me to fly out?** Alexis**

 _ ****Good morning sexy, if you can get the time off from Vince sure baby I want you so bad** MMH**_

Matt went on about getting ready and stripped the sheets not knowing when they had been washed last and threw them in the washer, and started to clean the house hoping to find something about where Kelsey might have gone.

"How can she just disappear that quick?" Matt asked himself loudly.

"Talking to yourself again Matthew?" Jeff asked

"Fuck when did you arrive?" Matt asked "You scared me damn it."

Jeff just chuckled to himself. "Sorry dude you really should pay more attention to your surroundings." Matt just flipped him off when his phone dinged again.

 ****On my way handsome Vince gave me three weeks off. Land in Raleigh at 4pm then I will get a rental car and head that way just text directions* Alexis**

 _ ****See you soon doll** MMH**_

Jeff could tell that Matt wasn't exactly tuned in at the moment. "Who are you talking too?"

"No one man just a friend." Matt answered. Jeff knew it was a lie as Matt always has been an open book but since he was on Smackdown and Matt was on Raw they hadn't talked too much as of late.

"So what is going on and why aren't you on tour with the rest of the company?" Jeff asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee and added his usual to it like sugar and cream.

Matt sighed he hadn't told anyone yet so Jeff would be the first to know. "So you aren't caught off guard with this at all Kelsey filed for divorce. I'm here to stop the divorce and win her back."

Jeff played shocked. "What I thought you two were golden. She never said anything to me when I saw her yesterday as she helped me pack up my things and moved them here. I can totally find another place to stay if you want me to as I know you two have a very private life."

Matt thought it over it probably wouldn't be best if Jeff was there when he and Kelsey sat down to talk. "Might be a good idea man. Sorry you know you are welcome anytime. Where are you going to stay?"

"I will find something man don't worry about that." Jeff said as he walked up to get his boxes his put in the guest bedroom thankful there wasn't much.

 ****Orton so you know Matt is home and has plans to win Kelsey back and sit down with her and talk.** JNH**

 _ ****Thanks for the heads up. When did you leave?" RKO**_

 ****45 minutes ago. Something is going on and I don't know what keep an eye on Kelsey will be out there later today gotta act like I somewhat care about Matt here when I love Kels** JNH**

 _ ****Understandable. Kelsey is sleeping still and Ethan just got here to check her over keep me updated.** RKO**_

 ****I will man glad she had a good doctor who will keep tabs on her.** JNH**

 _ ****You and me both he is family too so that helps. Text me later are you gone for most of the day?** RKO**_

 ****A good amount of it. Tell Kels not to flip out but that I love her and will text when I can I have a feeling Matt will try to find her. So thankful she bought a new car and phone so he can't track her but check her things he might have put trackers there.**JNH**

 _ ****Will do man will do we will keep her safe. Cena is headed here soon as well.** RKO**_

 ****rolling of the eyes yes I know if I hurt Kels I will be dead myself** JNH**

 _ ****And this whole time I just thought you were fucking stupid and in love with my sister** RKO **JK***_

Jeff just rolled his eyes again and loaded up his truck. "Okay man let's sit down and talk and figure out why she might have left you."

Matt sighed he didn't really know. "What do you really know of Kelsey?"

"Probably more than you think man, we are best friends." Jeff said as he finished off his coffee and found a Dr Pepper in Matt's fridge and opened it and took a drink.

"Yeah still not too happy about that but oh well. She says I smother her and wont let her talk to people saying I control her every moment over her day. How when I'm not there." Matt asked

"Oh that is shocking I know you treated her right and respected her. How does she say you were controlling her?" Jeff asked as he sat at the island on a barstool.

"By saying who she could and couldn't talk to by not letting her work and having to ask permission to go anywhere." Matt said

Of course Jeff knew all of this as Kelsey had talked to him numerous times about this. Jeff was kinda shocked that Matt was even like that as he liked to fly by the seat of his pants and never planned anything but around work.

While the brothers were talking Kelsey was finally waking up some and was sitting up in bed and was watching some TV when Ethan knocked on the door.

"Come in." Kelsey said quietly

Ethan walked in and smiled at Kelsey. "Good to see you sitting up in bed. How are you feeling?" he asked as he sat on the side of the bed.

"Blah but better. Thanks for coming to the house last night." Kelsey said

"Not a problem I always will make a house call for you as you are my cousin." Ethan said "Let me listen and get your pressure." Kelsey just held out her right arm and Ethan got her pressure and just laid there while he checked her over. "Your pressure is back down. I don't want you over doing it today."

"I don't plan on it Eth. But what can I do as my medications that I take aren't touching them as of late."

"I can give you pre filled shots of what I gave you last night and you can get them filled at the compound pharmacy here in Southern Pines." Ethan said

Kelsey nodded her head in agreement the two talked for a bit more and she agreed to try Botox for her migraines but Ethan wanted to do a full exam in a few days before they did that. After Ethan headed out she slowly got up and slipped on yoga pants and a comfy shirt and walked down and smiled at Kim.

"Hey how are you feeling?" Kim asked as she hugged her sister in law who was more like a sister to her.

"Blah but better going to take it easy. Where is everyone?" Kelsey asked

"Well Randy went to pick up Johnny and Jeff went to talk to Matt and see what he could find out and I'm here with you." Kim told her.

"Oh yea my other brother." Kelsey said dryly and Kim giggled at that. "I need to go to the store today."

"Um no you don't and I don't think it's a good idea for you to be driving or be seen yet today. I had the boys go to the store last night." Kim said

Kelsey smiled at Kim and hugged her and found her something to drink and sat back down on the couch. "You are probably right. Give it a week or two before I'm out too much. Ethan said something about doing a full exam in a few days and try Botox for my migraines."

"I hear that stuff does work for migraines a friend of mine does get them and she does Botox and has had great success with it." Kim said as she started to fix them lunch. "How does a sandwich sound?"

Kelsey got up and walked into the kitchen "Good but I can fix it you all went to the trouble to get food last night."

Kim didn't argue with her and let her fix her own lunch and she fixed hers. The two sat down and ate lunch then Kelsey went back up and drew herself a hot bath and decided to relax the best she could she wasn't very happy that Matt was back in town.

 ****Kim babe is Kels up and moving yet?** RKO**

 _ ****Hey handsome she is in the tub right now did you get Johnny?** KMO**_

 ****I did he is staying with us for a few days** RKO**

 _ ****Randy will you please pick up some sprite when you come home thanks** KFJ**_

 ****Sure how are you feeling** RKO**

 _ ****Blah but better. Have you talked to Jeff** KFJ**_

 ****Yes he said to tell you that he loves you and will be back sometime later on and will text when he can and yes I will pick up sprite on my way home** RKO**

 _ ****Thanks and okay** KFJ**_

Kelsey was finally done with her bath and stood up and started the shower to wash her hair and once she was done with that she got dressed and did her hair and makeup hoping that things were okay with Jeff.

Jeff just rolled his eyes while sitting in the family room at Matt's house, he was now going through this computer to see if there was anything on Kelsey to where she might have gone.

"Dude I can't find her at all." Matt stated

"That is because she probably doesn't want to be found right now." Jeff answered

"How can you be so sure about that Jeff, she has no family no friends and doesn't work. She can't be that hard to track down." Matt stated

 ****Kels check all your clothes, shoes and luggage to see if there are any trackers we all know Matt loves to keep tabs on you.** JNH**

 _ ****I will do that now thanks for the heads up love you and miss you so much** KFJ**_

 ****Love you too babe so glad you got a new car and new phone** JNH**

"KIM" Kelsey yelled down the stairs

Kim ran up "What is wrong honey are you okay?" she was kinda out of breath.

"Yes but I need to look through all of my clothes, shoes and make up and luggage incase Matt put trackers on them Jeff just texted me to warn me that Matt is looking for me."

The girls quickly got busy and started to search everything that Kelsey owned and between the two girls they went through everything quickly and found three trackers on her luggage and some of her shoes. Kelsey quickly turned them off and took a picture of them and threw them into a bottle of water. She couldn't believe that Matt was tracking her every movement.

"What are you going to do honey?" Kim asked she was shocked that Matt had done that.

"Well those shoes are old and my work out shoes as he knew I loved to go running either up and down BoysCamp Road or the gym in Southern Pines and my luggage I'm not shocked we pack all of them together put them in the back of my car and we go throw them away at trash place in Jeff's apartment complex. But I wont get out of the car and you can drive it." Kelsey said as she quickly got that going with the luggage and shoes, she quickly checked a few other things and found two more trackers in her purses and work out shorts. "He is a complete ass."

Kim helped her load everything and they drove over to the apartment complex and Kim quickly dumped things out for her. Since they were out Kelsey had Kim go by and get her script filled and they waited on it and soon were back home and arrived about the same time John and Randy did.

 ****Found six trackers in total Jeff** KFJ**

 _ ****He is an ass looking at his phone now and shit he found you but at my apartment nice honey** JNH**_

 ****Yeah we turned three of them off I just threw the rest there with my luggage and the few items like my favorite purse my workout clothes and shoes** KFJ**

 _**I will buy you new baby and even better** JNH_

 ****You don't need to do that Jeff I will manage see you when you can leave** KFJ**

"Why would she get an apartment at your complex Jeff?" Matt asked

"How in the hell would I know I just found out she filed for divorce. Do you want me to talk to her and see what I can find out?" Jeff asked

"No I am getting ready to call her and see if we can't sit down out here and talk." Matt told him

"Want me to be here?" Jeff asked

"Probably not that is a conversation between husband and wife and I don't need you to be in on it." Matt snapped at him.

**Don't answer your cell phone at all he is getting ready to call you to have you come out and sit down and talk with him** JNH

"Shit" Kelsey said

**Okay if I do answer it wont be now and I wont go out there unless someone is with me** KFJ

**Good idea not me take Randy** JNH

**That will piss him off completely he can't stand my brother and he had no clue to who I am** KFJ

Randy heard Kelsey said shit and walked up to her bedroom and stood in the doorway "You okay?"

"No Jeff just texted me and said that Matt will be calling me to come out to the house so we can talk. I wont be doing that at all." Kelsey responded

"Good idea or take me with you." Randy said

"That will totally piss him off. I'm not ready to let it be known that we are related. But now that I am away from him I want my tattoo's back and a new one done." Kelsey said

"By who Shannon? That would make it too easy for you to be found by Matt. Why not fly home for a few days and have them done by my tattoo artist?"

"Good idea. I might wait a few more weeks." Kelsey said as her phone rang and it was Matt. "Hello"

"Where are you?" Matt asked not even saying hello to her.

"Not there Matt. What do you need?" Kelsey asked nicely.

"I know you aren't here damn it not where you belong. I want you to come out to the house and we can sit down and talk." Matt told her.

"Right now I have nothing to say to you so that is a no right now." Kelsey said

"NOT OPEN FOR DISCUSSION YOU WILL COME OUT TO THE HOUSE NOW SO WE CAN TALK DAMN IT" Matt just yelled into the phone.

"No not if you are going to yell at at me." Kelsey said "If you want to talk to me then you have to be civil and you aren't right now. I will have my lawyer contact you in a few days"

"UGH WOMAN" Matt said and hung up on her.

Kelsey sighed and took a deep breath and looked at Randy "Well you heard all of that and that didn't go well."

"No it didn't I think its a good idea if you go through your lawyer to talk to him and meet that way." Randy said

Matt was fuming he just yelled at Kelsey while trying to keep calm but that didn't work out so well. What was his next step and that was to find her. He thought about following Jeff but he left a while ago and didn't think about but knew he could track him.

Jeff had left the house and decided to go by the police station and have a friend of his check is car over for some trackers and sure enough he found some. After going by his apartment he grabbed his other car and went back and there were two more. After he found five trackers he decided it was time for a new car and headed to go find one and ended up buying a brand new loaded GMC Acadia and paid for it in cash and drove it off the lot.

A/N: OH NO Matt is tracking both Kelsey and Jeff! How will Jeff talk to Matt about it and how will Kelsey deal with it all when she finally talks to Matt. Both Jeff and Kelsey haven't seen each other all day how will things go and will the rest of the group in the house bow out for the evening or what?

~Kinley Orton-McMahon


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and being patient… Please enjoy! (Yes I know that Randy and Kim have a blended family but in this it's only Brooklyn… it's pure fictional)

Gone

Chapter 5

Matt was fuming as he walked around his house and wanted to go track down Kelsey he looked at his phone and saw that the trackers led him to Jeff's apartment complex. He needed to go buy food as he was out and with Alexis coming he wanted something to cook for her. Matt got into his corvette and soon took off and decided to drive by Jeff's apartment and saw both of his cars there and decided to knock on the door and stood there for 10 minutes.

 ****Jeff where you at?** MMH**

 _ ****Why?** JNH**_

 ****Came by to talk to you** MMH**

 ***Sure but not home don't know when I will be out trying to clear my head a lot has gone on in the last week and just need time to be away** JNH**

 _ ****Call me when you head back into town and we can talk man** MMH**_

 ****Sure thing man** JHN**

Jeff just shook his head and pulled up to Kelsey's house and smiled when he saw all the cars there and entered the code for the garage and walked into the house.

Randy heard the back door and looked up as he and Kim were in the kitchen and smiled at him and told him that Kelsey was upstairs. Jeff took the stairs two at time and quietly opened up the door of Kelsey's bedroom incase she was sleep and walked in. He found Kelsey curled up in bed and watching TV and he kicked off his shoes after closing the door quietly and slipped into bed with her and wrapped his arms around her.

Kelsey tensed up right away and relaxed when she could smell the body cologne of his and rolled to face Jeff and he captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Kelsey moaned and snuggled into him as he held her close.

"Shh baby I'm here." Jeff said quietly as he rubbed her back.

"He is pissed in more ways than one and tracking me is a new low." Kelsey told him.

"I know he was tracking me as well. I have a new car as well. I don't know why he felt the need to track us both." Jeff said.

"He always had to know where I was who I was with and why we were going out. I couldn't even go to the store without his permission Jeff." Kelsey told him. Jeff just placed a kiss to her forehead and held her close. Kelsey just snuggled into him and drifted off to sleep in his arms.

Matt headed to the store and bought food enough for an army and headed back home. It wasn't long and the doorbell rang and he walked and smiled when he saw it was Alexis and pulled her close and kissed her with passion. What he didn't know is that Randy and John were parked not to far from the house and getting pictures of this.

"Hmm I'm glad you are here." Matt said as he closed the door behind her.

"I'm glad I'm here as well honey." Alexis said as she stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him again. Matt held her close and deepened the kiss and carried her up to his bedroom and closed the door behind him and laid her down on the bed after stripping her naked as he stripped himself he laid down on top of her and kissed her slowly as his hands started to roam her body.

Alexis arched into his hands and moaned loudly as Matt finally thrusted his hips and slammed into her pussy thrusting his hips fast and hard. Alexis screamed out in pleasure and her breasts bouncing hard. Both Randy and John looked at each other and about puked but caught it on camera. The two finally left as they didn't want to see anything else. As Matt and Alexis kept having loud sex both screaming out in pleasure as they came down from their sexual encounter.

Randy and John returned to the house and when they walked in they could smell something wonderful. As they walked into the kitchen more they could see both Kelsey and Kim in the kitchen cooking while Jeff was at the island just sitting there.

"Let me guess you got kicked out of the kitchen but didn't go anywhere." Randy said

"Yup and if you try to help you will be smacked as well." Jeff stated and both girls just giggled.

"I tried to warn you Jeff but you didn't listen." Kelsey said

Randy took steps and leaned over to kiss Kim on the lips and she smacked him with her hand. "How many times have I smacked you because you want a kiss while I'm cooking?"

"A lot you think I would have learned by now babe." Randy kissed her quickly and moved fast.

After having a wonderful supper the boys cleaned up the kitchen and all when in different directions John headed to his bedroom and turned on the TV while Randy and Kim headed out on a walk while Kelsey and Jeff headed up to her bedroom.

Jeff pulled Kelsey close and kissed her with passion while wrapping his arms around her and holding her head in place while the kiss grew passionate. Kelsey moaned into the kiss while Jeff's other hand roamed her body.

"Jeff I need you." Kelsey said quietly. Jeff kissed her forehead and smiled at her saying he needed her as well.

Kelsey walked into the bathroom and used it and washed her hands and walked back out naked and Jeff just smiled at her beauty. Jeff quickly stripped and pulled her close and kissed her with passion as his hands cupped her breasts and gently massaged them. Kelsey melted into his touch. Jeff laid Kelsey on the bed and laid down on top of Kelsey and kissed her with passion as his hands roamed her body as she arched into him. Jeff slowly thrusted into her pussy as he had been slowly pumping his fingers in and out.

"Hmm yes baby." Kelsey moaned as she arched up into him and kissed him with passion.

Jeff slowed down his hips and kissed her with passion as the two made love to each other. Jeff could tell that Kelsey was close to her climax and sped up his hips both calling out each other's names as they released in pure pleasure. Jeff pulled out and laid on his back and pulled Kelsey to his chest and kissed her sweetly as she laid her head on his chest she kissed his heart. Jeff pulled up the covers and held her as they were wrapped up in each other.

Matt was starting to wake up the pair had fallen asleep in each others arms after their sexual fun and smiled at Alexis as she was sleeping peacefully and covered her up and got into the shower after getting cleaned up his pulled his hair up and back and got dressed and kissed Alexis on her forehead as she was starting to wake up.

"Hmm hi honey" Alexis said as she slipped his shirt on and giggled when it was huge on her.

"Hi to you as well honey did you get some sleep?" Matt asked as he sat down on the bed next to her and Alexis climbed onto his lap and sat there and then kissed him.

"I did this bed is comfy." Alexis said

"Hmm yes it is darling." Matt said and watched as she played with his shirt he could tell she had something on her mind. "What is on your mind Alexis?"

"I found something out that might really make you mad actually I found two things out." Alexis stated as she looked up at him and pulled her hair back.

"Tell me doll you know that I really don't like secrets or surprises to well." Matt stated as he placed his hands on her thighs and then on her hips under his shirt.

"Let me finish before you say anything okay." Alexis said and Matt nodded his head in agreement. Alexis took a deep breath and smiled at him. "Okay the first thing I found out and it shocked me to no end is that Kelsey's last name isn't Jones before she married you. I found it out by hearing a few people talk in the locker rooms in the arenas as of late."

"Oh"

"Yeah her real last name is Orton and then I did some checking her best friend is her twin brother as in Randy Orton." Alexis said and saw that Matt was starting to get pissed. "Baby calm down I do have some good news to tell you."

Matt looked at her and wondered what good news she at had and smiled at her and leaned forward and kissed her. "What is your good news Alexis? I wondered why she knew so much about Randy and his private life kinda makes sense now."

Alexis chewed on her bottom lip for a moment and leaned forward and kissed him before taking his hand and raising her shirt some and placing it on her stomach. "Hi daddy."

Matt looked at Alexis in complete shock. "What was that babe?"

"I'm pregnant Matt and we are having a baby." Alexis told him leaving his hand on her stomach she was down that he wasn't excited more she knew the age difference was 17 years but it didn't bother her. "Say something please."

"I'm shocked to no end honey but not upset this is a huge surprise Alexis." Matt stated as he rubbed her stomach. "How far are we into the pregnancy and does Vince know?"

"15 weeks and yes he knows I just found out yesterday I had no clue or I would have stopped wrestling a long time ago. Are you sure you are okay with this?" Alexis asked

Matt didn't even answer her as he pulled her down to him and kissed her with passion and held her head in place. He was more than excited to be a daddy and wanted to have a baby with her. He had always wanted kids but thought from all the conversations with Kelsey that she didn't want kids at all they were having fun living life or so he thought. Matt broke the kiss to get air back into his lungs and kissed her again this time sweetly.

"Yes I'm happy and glad that Vince knows. Move in here baby I want to be with you for the entire pregnancy." Matt said

"If I do move in here Matthew I want to get a new bed as I don't want to be in the same bed your wife was in with you." Alexis stated. Matt chuckled and nodded his head he was in shock she was having his baby. "Matt babe"

"What is it honey?" Matt asked

"You seem frustrated." Alexis said quietly as she started to get off of his lap but Matt held her in place and kissed her sweetly.

"I'm frustrated but not at you honey and yes we can get a new bed I was going to anyways. How are you feeling?" Matt asked "You didn't answer my question on moving in here."

"Okay thankfully not sick. And yes I will move in here but please promise me one thing Matt."

"What is that doll?" Matt asked

"That you wont hover over me, yes I like it when you take care of me but don't hover and don't control me baby I am a strong independent woman and I was raised that way can we agree on that?" Alexis asked

Matt smiled at her "I will try my hardest not to hover okay I can't promise that to you at all. That is one that that I love about you that you are so independent. Yes I wont control you but we can keep tabs on you okay baby." Matt said

"I can agree to that honey." Alexis said and leaned down and kissed him with passion and soon the two were rolling around in the sheets again.

Kelsey was waking up and wiggled out of Jeff's vice like grip and slipped on her panties and a pair of shorts and a shirt and walked downstairs and smiled at Randy and Kim who were watching TV and laughed quietly at John who was sprawled out in the oversized chair.

"Hey guys." Kelsey said quietly.

"Hey did you fall asleep watching TV?" Kim asked

"Yeah and I had a good nap Jeff is sound asleep but can I talk to you three?" Kelsey asked as she sat on the couch that Kim and Randy were on.

"Sure hon what is on your mind?" Kim asked as she sat up on the couch and leaned against the arm rest and put her legs over Randy's lap. John sat up more and looked at her giving her his full attention.

"I wanna move back home to St Louis for a while and let things calm down. I love it here don't get me wrong I love the slow pace and not everyone knowing you or stopping us for autographs. Does that make sense?" she asked

"It does Kels. I'm shocked you have stayed here in Southern Pines this long." Randy said and John nodded his head in agreement. "Are you keeping the house here?"

"I am as I love this house as I keep redecorating and upgrading it. I also in the divorce papers asked for my maiden name to restored."

"You are going back to being a Jones?" Randy asked

"No that is what will get tricky I want my last name back I want it to be Kelsey Orton again."

"It will get tricky but we will figure it all out okay." Kim said and smiled at Kelsey and leaned over Randy and hugged her sister in law who she was very close too.

"Thanks Kim." Kelsey said "Thanks for coming out guys it means a lot you too Johnny."

Randy looked at John and he nodded his head and he leaned forward and handed Kelsey the camera that was on the coffee table and just sat back. Kelsey turned it on and shook her head it wasn't surprising to her at all that Matt was having an affair with Alexis Bliss he always commented on that she was a strong person more than willing to break the rules it pissed her off to no end. She was shocked when she saw them having sex that she wasn't expecting at all. Kelsey turned off the camera and set it back on the coffee table and got up and walked into the kitchen. Kim could see the hurt in her eyes and started to go after her but Randy pulled her back onto his lap and held her close and told her to give Kelsey a bit.

Kelsey was pissed in more ways than one she was a fit person, she went to the gym had a trainer and had a very taut figure. Curves in all the right places long hair down to her shoulders which she kept styled. When she met Matt he hated two things about her body and that was her tattoos on her shoulder blades and her small breasts but she never wanted to have implants she was purely natural. Over the last two years she started to feel a change and she wanted to change she cut her hair which pissed Matt off and dyed it all one color instead of having her blonde highlights and she looked into getting her tattoos back and also breasts implants but hadn't done anything. She wanted a change and she was going to do it now it was time she put herself first and she was going too.

Kelsey sighed and walks back upstairs and got ready for bed and climbed in next to a sound asleep Jeff. He looked so cute while sleeping she loved him. Kelsey just watched him sleep and was lost in thought when she felt lips to her forehead.

"What has you awake?" Jeff asked quietly

"Couldn't sleep anymore got up and talked to Randy Kim and John. Can we talk for a moment?" Kelsey asked

"Sure babe what is it?" Jeff asked

"I wanna move back to St Louis for a while to let this all die down. While I love being here and near you things need to calm down before we start up anything does that make sense?" Kelsey asked

"It does but we don't have to calm down we can stay at the pace we are at and just do us. I will fly out to you baby." Jeff told her and kissed her forehead "I love you babe."

"I love you too and okay babe I wont fight you on this but I have to go to court soon. I think Kim and I are doing a girls day tomorrow, well I have to ask her first." Kelsey said "Also while we were sleeping my big brother and John were at Matt's house and took pictures of him and Alexis Bliss and caught them having sex."

"Ah okay not good babe I never dreamed he was sleeping with anyone. Are you doing okay?" Jeff asked

"Yeah I'm okay handsome. I will be right back." Kelsey said and climbed out of bed and kisses his forehead and walked downstairs. "Kim can I talk to you?"

"Sure honey." Kim said and got up and they walked into the kitchen. "What is it?"

"Wanna have a girls day tomorrow?" Kelsey asked

"Yes we so need one. Breakfast out then the spa how does that sound?" Kim asked

"Like heaven say around 9am we leave we can take my new car." Kelsey said and hugged Kim. "love you girl."

"Love you too and I will be ready to go my treat." Kim said Kelsey just giggled and hugged her again and headed back up to bed and climbed into bed after brushing her teeth and getting ready for bed and slipped back into bed next to an almost sound asleep Jeff who held her close and she told him that she was having a girls day and he said he would go talk to his dad for a bit.

A/N: I wonder what will happen next will Matt ever track down Kelsey and talk to her? What changes will Kelsey make? Shoutout to Meganobrien90 for letting me bounce ideas off of her!

~Kinley Orton-McMahon


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and being patient… Please enjoy! (Yes I know that Randy and Kim have a blended family but in this it's only Brooklyn… it's pure fictional)

Gone

Chapter 6

The next day came quick for Kelsey as she untangled herself from Jeff's vice like grip again this time he woke up. Kelsey kissed his forehead and headed to the bathroom to get cleaned up. Jeff joined her and after a playful shower she was finally getting ready to go have a girls day with Kim.

"Jeff what are you doing today?" she asked as she slipped on her ripped jeans and a cute shirt.

"Headed to go talk to my dad if he is home if not talk to Matt and see if I can't get in his head." Jeff said with a smirk on his face.

"Good luck Jeff on getting into Matt's head he seems to think he is always one step ahead on everyone but not this time." Kelsey stated as Jeff helped her stand up and kissed her sweetly.

"Thanks babe what are you doing today?" Jeff asked as he slipped a shirt on.

"Thinking about redoing my hair maybe a bit shorter and change in color." Kelsey said and Jeff just smiled at her and said nothing too crazy and Kelsey just giggled. "I love you Jeff"

"I love you too Kelsey" Jeff said before kissing her sweetly.

The two walked down together and Kelsey just giggled when she saw that Randy was awake and he flipped her off grumbling it was too early to be up and he kissed Kim on the forehead and headed back to bed. Kelsey was still giggling at her brother when she and Kim headed out after Jeff left.

"How did you sleep last night?" Kim asked as they drove into town.

"Good for once in Jeff's arms. He agreed it might be a good idea to head home to St Louis and all. He will fly in when he can he is going to go talk to his dad and all." Kelsey said as they parked at Panera's and they finally found a booth in the back and ordered their food and were soon eating.

Kelsey looked up after getting a refill on her drink and was sitting back down and groaned. "What is it Kels?" Kim asked

"Matt is here and making a beeline for us." Kelsey said quietly.

"Kim why are you here and Kelsey we need to talk." Matt asked trying to be nice he hated the Orton family with a passion.

"Eating with my best friend does it truly matter why I am here?" Kim asked

"Yes it does when it involves my wife." Matt said stressing the word wife.

"Actually what I do now is none of your concern Matt and I told you the other day when we talked on the phone I don't want to talk to you unless it is with our lawyers present." Kelsey told him.

"Well too bad I want to talk to you." Matt said

"Then speak and be heard but nicely got it?" Kelsey said

Matt just shook his head "Kim you can leave."

"No she is staying." Kelsey said as she hit an app on her phone to make sure the conversation was recorded.

"Why are you leaving me I have given you everything Kelsey." Matt said even though he was asking a question.

"There are a few reasons Matt. You are very controlling, you hate that I am friends with the Orton's and I don't know why you hate them so much. If I go into town if I'm not on the road with you I have to have permission and you have to know why I am going into town. You hated that I dyed my hair one solid color and cut it. I can't do it anymore and that isn't who I am." Kelsey told him.

"I don't control you at all you are free to be in the house but I have to know when you leave so I know you are okay. Orton thinks just because his dad was a wrestler it was all handed to him and so full of himself." Matt stated

Kelsey looked at Kim she could tell that she was quickly becoming mad. "You know that isn't true about Randy Matt. Daddy introduced him to Vince and that was it the rest is all Randy all the screw ups all the title holds he has had it's all Randy."

Matt looked at Kelsey "Did you just call Bob Daddy?"

"No" Kelsey quickly said

"Yes you did. YOU ARE AN ORTON?" Matt roared.

"Shut up Matt stop yelling." Kelsey pleaded with him she hated it when he yelled.

Matt looked at her then looked at Kim then back at Kelsey. "No wonder you always defend him. You lied to me on who you were."

"No I didn't lie to you at all. I changed my last name due to a guy harassing me. You and I talked that we agreed not to talk about our past. You knew that Randy was my best friend in fact he isn't just my best friend or my brother he is my twin brother."

Matt just shook his head at Kelsey. "And I know you are cheating on me."

"Um no that isn't me that is you with Alexis and I know it and I can prove it Matt." Kelsey said

"You can't prove shit Kelsey." Matt stated he was getting mad that she had figured out things about him. He worked hard to keep his love affair private. "I know you are sleeping with someone."

"Actually I'm not Matt." Kelsey stood up and went to throw her trash away when Matt slapped her as he knew she was lying to him. "AH WHAT THE HELL MATT" Matt just shoved her backwards making her hit her head on the table behind them and she blacked out.

"KELSEY HELP" Kim yelled "GET OUT OF HERE MATT"

The manager rushed forward and helped Kim with Kelsey who was starting to come around moaning in pain. Kim called Ethan thankfully he was in that day and helped Kelsey to the car and called Randy.

"Hello"

"Randy" Kim said as she was sitting in the backseat with Kelsey holding her close as the manager drove them to the doctors office.

"What is it baby?" Randy asked he could tell she was upset and near tears.

"Matt attacked Kelsey he slapped her and before I could react to that he shoved her back she hit her head and blacked out. We are on the way to see Ethan now at the doctor office." Kim said while she was in tears.

"WHAT?" Randy yelled

"Just hurry please" Kim said

"Going to be sick." Kelsey moaned the manager just pulled up in front of the doctor's office and went around to help Kelsey out when she started to get sick after she opened up her door. He ran into get a nurse who got Ethan and he ran out.

"Let's get her to my office now Kelsey honey what happened?" Ethan asked as he carried her in she buried her head in his chest and cried.

Kim ran with them and sent Randy a text saying they were in Ethan's office. Randy wasted no time and headed out with John both were fuming mad at Matt. Randy knew he wasn't the nicest person in the world but never dreamed he would attack Kelsey.

"Matt did this Ethan he cornered us at Panera's and got frustrated and Kelsey got up to throw her trash away and he slapped her. Next thing I know she is being sent backwards when he shoved her. She hit her head and blacked out." Kim said

"Not good. Tara get Ashtyn please and watch for Mr. Randal Orton and he can come back." Ethan said as he listened to Kelsey's heart and lungs then looked at her eyes and could tell she had a bad concussion and felt around on her neck and could feel blood on the back of her head where she had hit the other table.

"Eth what do you need?" Ashtyn asked

"A suture kit and an IV started right away call over for the MRI now I want it stat." Ethan said as he started to put pressure on Kelsey's head kinda happy she had passed out but was breathing on her own so she wasn't in so much pain.

Ashtyn ran out and got what Ethan needed and started the IV while Ethan did the stitches and got the bleeding to stop. She rubbed her hand up and down Kim's back who was pretty shaken up. "Shh Randy will be here soon." and just as she said that Randy walked into the room and Kim launched herself into his arms and cried into his chest. Ashtyn listened to Kim as she could tell she was scared and nervous "Kim your pressure is really high can I give you something to bring it down?"

"Yes is she okay?" Kim asked quietly

"She will be just passed out from hitting her head she is breathing on her own. Nasty concussion and we are taking her for the MRI now." Ethan said thankful that his office was connected to the hospital.

"What room will she be in or the ER for a bit?" Randy asked as Ashtyn got an IV started on Kim and pushed some medicine to calm her down as she was shaking pretty bad.

"I'm taking her to the ER but admitting her for a few days. I want to make sure there is nothing else going on."

Randy nodded his head in agreement and held Kim close rubbing his hand up and down her back. Ethan and Ashtyn closed their office for the rest of the morning and took care of Kelsey who was now starting to wake up and after having the MRI done was resting in a room in the ER.

"Hmm"

"Hey sweetie" Kim said quietly as Randy walked out and grabbed Ashtyn.

"What happened where am I?" Kelsey asked quietly her head was throbbing she put her arm over her eyes even though it was dark in the room "Too loud."

Ashtyn quietly walked in as Ethan was checking on something fo the MRI and listened to Kelsey. "What hurts honey?" she asked quietly.

"My head is throbbing it's too loud." Kelsey said

Ashtyn reached over and turned off the monitor and listened to her again. "I bet it does. You have a concussion we are waiting to see what grade it is and we are moving you upstairs for a few days."

"Hmm going to be sick." Kelsey moaned

Ashtyn grabbed the trash can and held Kelsey's hair back as Kim got the washcloth cold again and pressed it gently to the back of her neck. Ashtyn helped her lay back again and walked out and grabbed some medicine to help with Kelsey being so nauseated. Ethan pressed a kiss to her forehead and handed her the report from the MRI.

"He slapped her that hard to fracture her cheek bone as well?" she asked her husband

"And to give her a grade 3 concussion. Is she awake by chance?" Ethan asked as he rubbed his hand up and down her back.

"Yeah was getting sick her head is throbbing which I can understand why. How long are you keeping her?" Ashtyn asked as she drew up the medication.

"Three days which then we will redo the MRI and see how she is doing. I will send Randy and Kim home to get her comfy clothes and pillows." Ethan said

Kelsey rolled to her side and slipped her sunglasses on and hissed some in pain when she put her hand under her head. "Oh that hurts."

Ethan chose that moment to walk in and sat down by her head and listened to her "what hurts" he asked quietly

"My head is throbbing and I'm nauseated to no end and my cheek hurts as does the back of my head." Kelsey told him while Ashtyn slowly pushed the medication.

"You will be sore for awhile. You have a fractured cheekbone and a grade 3 for a concussion. You hit your head pretty bad." Ethan told her as he rubbed her back.

Kelsey groaned. "When can I go home?"

"In three days I'm going to admit you only to my care and pull down the king size bed it's more comfy and it's pretty dark. Limited time on TV and phone." Ethan told her

"Why three days?" Kelsey asked "Can I stay in my own clothes and get my own pillows? Can Randy and Kim stay with me?"

"I want to repeat the MRI in three days. Yes you can stay in your own clothes and have them bring up your pillows and yes they can stay as long as you aren't in too much pain." Ethan said

"Okay it hurts really bad right now." Kelsey told him

"I can understand that. I am going to hook you up to a pain pump that will help with the pain and the nurse will push medication for the nausea. I have to report this to the police and they will want to talk to you." Ethan said

Kelsey just closed her eyes she knew this wouldn't go over well and Matt would try to deny it. She just wanted it to go away she wanted the pain to go away. It wasn't long and the police were there and talked to her and Kim and headed out saying if they needed more information they would talk to her later Kelsey told them she didn't want to make things worse with the divorce and didn't want to press charges just as long as he stayed away from her. Randy was mad he wanted to press charges but Kim told him that Kelsey just wanted to be done with all of this which she was thankful that he finally understood and told his sister that he would support her no matter what. Kelsey was finally moved up to her own room and made comfy while Randy and John went to the house and got comfy clothes for her and her pillows. Jeff was kinda confused to what was going on when his phone rang.

"Hello" He answered kinda shocked that Matt would be calling him.

"I did something stupid." Matt said as he pulled into his drive.

"Oh beside cheat on your wife and control her and a few other things. And put trackers on my cars to keep track of me?" Jeff asked he was pretty upset with Matt just hadn't brought it up.

"Yeah yeah I slapped Kelsey hard and shoved her a bit ago when I saw her having breakfast with Kim Orton. Did you know that she is Randy Orton's twin sister?" Matt asked

"Yeah nearly everyone knows that she was keeping it from you while you hate the Orton family. Why did you slap her?" Jeff asked and looked up when he heard the back door open and hoped he would see Kelsey but saw a flash of Randy and John as they ran upstairs.

"She was lying to me. I know she is sleeping around on me. Probably with Cena. I will prove it." Matt said "I gotta go the police are here."

Jeff hung up and ran up the stairs and into their bedroom where Randy was finding her yoga pants and tank tops. "What is going on?"

"Your brother went crazy and slapped Kels hard and then shoved her backwards. He fractured her cheek bone and has a grade 3 concussion." John said as he knew Randy was about to lose it.

"He just called and told me what he did. I want to see her." Jeff said as he pulled his shoes on.

"I don't know if Ethan is allowing visitors or not you will have to check with him." John said

Jeff nodded his head in agreement he was now worried about the woman he was deeply in love with. Matt walked out and talked to the police and was kinda shocked when they just gave him a warning and wasn't halling him off to jail at the moment. They told him that Kelsey didn't want to press charges just wanted him to stay away from her. Matt said that he would and headed inside to Alexis and told her what he had done. Alexis told him that if he ever raised a hand to her she was gone and she would make sure that he never saw their baby. She wasn't one to put up with that.

Ethan just walked out of Kelsey's room thankful she was finally sleeping some due to medication when his phone rang. "Hello"

"Hey Ethan it's Jeff. How is Kelsey?" he asked as he drove around town.

"Resting right now she is sound asleep while Kim is rubbing her back. Yes you can come up and see her but no laying down with her you can rub her back but that is about it she doesn't want to be touched." Ethan said he was laying it out on the line for Jeff and told Randy and John the same thing. He was shocked that Kelsey was allowing Kim to lay down with her and rest.

"I can handle that what room? Did he really fracture her cheekbone and her concussion is a grade 3?" Jeff asked

"5322 it's a private room and you have to check in at the nurses station and yes he did. I was able to stop the bleeding and she has about 10 stitches I was thankful I didn't have to shave that part of her hair to do them." Ethan said as he started to write orders for Kelsey.

"See you soon man. You might want to check over Randy he was nearly in tears and his eyes were glazed over." Jeff said he knew that Randy was feeling the pain as well.

"I will thanks for the heads up." Ethan said as he watched Randy and John walk back onto the floor of the unit Kelsey was in. "I gotta go see you later."

Jeff hung up he couldn't believe that this had happened he knew how hard Matt could hit. He was worried about Kelsey and decided to go buy her some roses to help cheer up her room.

"Randy how are you doing?" Ethan asked. Randy shook his head at his cousin and sat down on the chair right outside of Kelsey's room knowing he would check him over. Ethan listened to Randy's heart and lungs and looked in his eyes. "I want you to lay down in the spare bed that is why we left it in there it's pretty comfy. I talked to Jeff and am allowing him to visit but I laid it out for him as well. I'm shocked that Kelsey is allowing Kim to lay down with her for this long."

"I am too and okay. I think the reason is because she was there and shaken up as well." Randy said

"Kim" Kelsey said quietly

"What is it sweetie are you okay?" Kim asked quietly.

"Thank you for being there with me. I have to use the bathroom can you help me?"

Kim smiled at Kelsey and helped her up and into the bathroom and stepped out and saw Randy and grabbed her clothes "Do you want to change honey?"

"Yeah will you help me please?"

Kim helped Kelsey change and back into bed and laid back down with her and kept rubbing her back. Kelsey snuggled into the pillows and under the blanket that Randy had brought up as well. "Does Jeff know?"

"He does I told him." Ethan said as he listened to her again and watched as she hit the button for the pain pump she slowly drifted off again and Randy laid down in the spare bed. Jeff was walking up onto the floor and talked to the nurse and she showed him to the room where Kelsey was and kisses the top of her head and held her hand.

Kelsey slept for the most of the day and was finally sitting up some Kim, Randy and John headed to get food and drop John off at the airport. Jeff and Kelsey didn't have to talk as he was rubbing her arm while she just relaxed. Jeff kissed her forehead lightly and rubbed her back as she finally drifted back off after eating something small and thankful that it had stayed down. Ethan checked on her again and told Jeff that he was the doctor taking care of her that night or it would be Ashtyn and Jeff told him thank you for taking care of her.

Randy and Kim headed back to the house and changed into comfy clothes and headed back up to the hospital and Jeff kissed Kelsey on the shoulder and told her he would come back up tomorrow then told Randy to call with updates or just to text him. Randy walked him out to the car and by the time he got up to the room both girls were sound asleep in the bed and he covered them up and pressed a kiss to both of their foreheads and climbed into the spare bed and drifted off to sleep himself.

A/N: Oh no I can't believe Matt attacked Kelsey for telling him the truth. Alexis put Matt in his place with him slapping Kelsey by saying if it did it to her she was gone. Will this help him curb his anger?

~Kinley Orton-McMahon


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and being patient… Please enjoy! (Yes I know that Randy and Kim have a blended family but in this it's only Brooklyn… it's pure fictional)

Gone

Chapter 7

Kelsey was starting to wake up and moaned in pain as she hurt everywhere. Kim heard her and woke up Randy who went to find Ethan or Ashtyn. Kelsey was in tears from the pain. She pushed the button but nothing worked after pushing it several times still nothing. Kim was rubbing her back trying to calm her down and kept telling her to breathe.

Randy finally found Ethan and he ran down to Kelsey's room and listened to her while Ashtyn drew up the medications and pushed them slowly in the IV and something to help her calm down.

"What all hurts Kelsey?" Ethan asked quietly as he sat down on the edge of the bed. Kelsey wiped at her eyes and pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them. Randy knew by that she was shutting down.

Kelsey climbed out of bed and slowly walked into the bathroom and used it and washed her hands carefully and slid down the wall and cried into her hands. All of this was bringing back memories of when her ex boyfriend showed up at her house in St Louis and shoved her down the stairs and nearly killed her after fracturing her ribs and cheekbone. Ethan looked at Randy kinda confused to what was going on.

"I think it's bringing back memories of when Josh attacked her in St Louis in her own house it nearly killed her." Randy said quietly and watched as Kim walked into the bathroom and sit down next to Kelsey and wrapped her arms around her. "That is why she changed her last name to Jones and moved out here to Cameron."

"Ah okay what all can we do to make sure she is okay?" Ashtyn asked as she shut the door behind her.

"I honestly don't know. Let Kim try or call Jeff and have him come up and try." Randy said

Kelsey cried into Kim's shoulder this was bringing back so many memories of Josh and she hated him. Matt had never laid a hand on her before today. She hated Matt for what all he had done the tracking the cheating the yelling and now attacking her.

Kim held her sister in law close she was frustrated herself but only with Matt how could someone hurt someone they loved who they shared a life with. She couldn't imagine if Randy ever laid a hand on her she wouldn't put up with it either. Randy was the most caring guy, yes he had this rough exterior and had a temper but nothing like what Matt had, she was scared herself and had been thankful enough Randy dropped what he was doing and rushed to their sides. She was also thankful to the doctors to help Kelsey and all. She just prayed that Kelsey would be okay sooner or later.

"Kim can you help me up please?" Kelsey asked quietly

Kim carefully stood up and helped Kelsey up "How do you feel?"

"Honestly like shit. This brings up so many bad memories from Josh. I wanted to die after what he did to me but I knew that would hurt others more and I left St Louis and went on the road with Randy." Kelsey said

"Ah okay. You want to get back in bed and do you want me to lay down with you still?" Kim asked quietly.

"Would you please? Thank you for being here Kim it means the world to me but I'm in so much pain." Kelsey said quietly as her head was swimming and throbbing.

"Sure babe let's get you back in bed and comfy okay and let Ethan check you over." Kim said as she stepped out so Kelsey could use the bathroom again and she leaned into Randy who pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Kelsey opened the door and saw Randy and hugged him and he held her close and rubbed her back then helped her back into bed. Kelsey tried to get comfy on her back so Ethan could check her over.

"I'm sorry for flipping out Ethan." Kelsey said

"Don't be sorry it's okay, can you tell me what all hurts?" Ethan asked

"My face does and the back of my head and so does my left ankle. I think I twisted it when I fell back when he shoved me hard." Kelsey said

"That is right he shoved you hard and you twisted and all. I think I heard a snap but it all happened so fast." Kim said

"Thank you for being with me Kim." Kelsey said

Ethan checked her over and listened to her heart and lungs and called down for xray to come up to Kelsey's room and do films on her left ankle. It wasn't long and the films were back and sure enough her ankle was broken and the tiba was as well. Ethan was thankful it didn't need surgery but wanted to put Kelsey in a boot after talking to the orthopedic doctor who looked at her ankle he agreed to wrap it good and place her in a boot for the next six weeks.

"Your ankle isn't fractured but broken by the tiba and your ankle bone is broken but not that bad. I had Dr Stevens look your films over and examine you as well he agreed with what I found. We are wrapping your ankle good and then placing you in a boot for six weeks. This was from when Matt attacked you this morning. I will write up a report and get it to the police." Ethan said as he started to wrap her ankle and Kelsey hissed in pain. Ashtyn checked her pain pump and saw that it was turned off and sighed and walked out and grabbed a new one and got the medication ready and medications for nausea as Kelsey was pretty nauseated.

"Her pain pump was turned off. Has a nurse been in Randy?" Ashtyn asked.

"Once or twice I don't really recall I as dozing off and on." Randy said.

Ashtyn hooked up the new pump and pushed medication to help with nausea. Ethan checked her over once more and the two let them alone. Kelsey started to drift off to sleep while Kim laid down with Randy and cried into his chest.

"Hey it will be okay darling we will help get her through of of this." Randy said quietly. Kim just nodded her head in agreement. "I wonder if we can get the divorced pushed thru faster because of this?"

"I don't know. I think you need to call your parents and tell them though." Kim said "I miss Brooklyn."

"Mom and dad know I told them when John and I went to the house to get her clothes and Miss Brooklyn is having the time of her life with mom and dad and I miss her as well."

"I hope we can get the divorce done faster she needs to be home in St Louis and resting." Kim said and tried to hide a yawn. Randy kissed her sweetly and told her to sleep.

The next two days passed quickly Kelsey was getting upset that she was still there, after having the MRI done they were waiting for the results. Something told her she wouldn't be able to go home yet. The lawyers for both sides of the divorce had spoken to the judge and since it wasn't being contested or anything to divide up and Matt had to pay the prenup as it was proved he was cheating and would be paying a handsome settlement to her they didn't have to appear in court. Matt agreed to leave her alone and she agreed to leave him alone.

Kelsey was dozing off and on when Ethan finally got the final report from the MRI he was pleased that her concussion had lessened some but not all the way. He knew that she wanted to head home to St Louis after talking to her he would allow her to travel by car not by plane. Randy saw that Ethan was about to the room and stepped outside.

"Please tell me you have good news for her." Randy almost begged.

"I do with all the resting she has done her concussion is down to a grade 2 but that doesn't mean she needs to be up moving a lot she has to rest. I will allow her to go home but only to be resting." Ethan said

"What about if we head to St Louis?" Randy asked knowing they couldn't leave till the next week he wanted his sister out of Cameron for a bit.

"Wait till the end of next week I will check her over again and we will go from there. I will suggest no flying or driving for a few weeks. I also have a name of a doctor in St Louis his name is Dr Drew Conners a good friend of mine he will take good care of her." Ethan said "I have written out scripts for pain and nausea and I want to see her on Friday of next week I have the appointment already made."

Randy just nodded his head in agreement. Ethan walked in and checked Kelsey over and hugged her and told her if she was feeling bad to call him and he would come out to the house and check on her.

"Ethan can I take a shower when I get home if someone is around?" Kelsey asked

"How about you take one here then we can give you a round of pain meds before you go home how does that sound?" Ethan asked

"I can agree to that are my stitches waterproof and can I use shampoo?" Kelsey asked

"Yes they are waterproof and don't scrub too hard." Ethan said "Will you want a shot or pills?"

"Shot and you can give them to me in my hip is that okay?" Kelsey asked as she wanted the IV out.

"That works for me the nurse will be in shortly and you can get cleaned up." Ethan said

Kelsey just nodded her head in agreement it didn't hurt to nod her head anymore but she was really worn out. Kim had gone home the night before and got her clean clothes and shampoo and all and said that she would french braid her hair when she was out of the shower. It wasn't long and the nurse walked in and helped take out her IV and soon Kelsey was in the shower getting cleaned up and soon back in her own clothes while Kim carefully combed out her hair and did it in a french braid. Kelsey was just thankful that she had family that would be around if she needed something. Kim was actually flying out to be with Brooklyn and check on their own house.

Kelsey was finally released to go home and Randy was dropping her off then taking his wife to the airport. Jeff would be at the house with Kelsey incase she needed anything. Kelsey hugged Kim close and told her thank you for everything and she headed to up lay down as Randy brought in all of her things and she was soon crashed out. Kim sighed she really didn't want to leave but had to check on the house pay some bills and most of all she missed Brooklyn. Randy hated that he had been gone for so long but knew that Brooklyn was in great hands with his parents even Kim's mom lived in town.

"Randy I think that Kels should stay with us for a few weeks till the doctor clears her for the concussion." Kim said as they drove to the airport.

"I agree hon. I want to head home with you but I feel like I need to be here with Kelsey as well does that make sense?" Randy asked

"It does hon and yes I want you home as well but we can skype and facetime and it will be okay. Just keep her safe please." Kim said

"Not a problem. Call me when you land I love you so much." Randy said

"I will call you once I am able and Miss Brooklyn will probably want to see daddy as well so we will facetime you soon as well. I love you so much." Kim said and kissed Randy and soon was walking into the airport and headed to board her flight.

Randy drove back to Cameron and thought about having a talk with Kelsey about her relationship with Jeff he didn't mind Jeff he knew about the flings the two had had before she got married and off and on during her marriage.

Kelsey had crashed out nearly right away after Randy brought her home and she was sound asleep. Jeff was just watching her sleep he was in love and wanted to make sure that she was okay and safe. He still couldn't believe that Matt had attacked her that wasn't like Matt at all. Jeff pressed a light kiss to Kelsey's forehead and walked down about the sametime that Randy was walking into the house.

"Hey is Kels asleep?" Randy asked as he set his keys down and grabbed something to drink out of the fridge.

"She is. I'm glad she is home." Jeff said "You look like you have a lot on your mind."

"I do can we sit down and talk?" Randy asked

Jeff just nodded his head in agreement and the two sat down to talk. Jeff knew where Randy was coming from and told him as much and knew that he would be in St Louis as much as he could. Randy felt better after his talk to Jeff when his phone rang and smiled it was Brooklyn and Kim and walked up and talked to them. Jeff headed up to check on Kelsey and popped his head in and told Randy he was headed into town and find a place to stay while his house was being built.

A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update…

Where is Jeff's mind? Will divorce go through right away or will there be a period of waiting? Will Kelsey finally move to St Louis?

~Kinley Orton-McMahon


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and being patient… Please enjoy!

Going to fast forward a few weeks!

Gone

Chapter 8

8 Weeks Later…

Kelsey was finally healing and hoping in the next few days she would get her boot off her ankle. Ethan had referred her to a great doctor who she really liked and he as easy to get along with. Dr Drew Daniels was easy to get along with and very personable he came to check on her at least once a week and called to see how she was doing if he couldn't make it to see her in person. While she was also healing she wasn't too happy that Matt hadn't signed off on anything for the divorce. She had talked to her lawyer a few different times and the judge was making them wait for a period of six months. She wasn't pleased. So far Matt had left her alone even though she had heard through the grapevine that Alexis was very pregnant with her and Matt's first baby and they were both over the moon about the baby on the way.

Kelsey slowly made her way downstairs and smiled at her niece who was walking everywhere and Brooklyn saw her Aunt Kelsey and made a beeline for her. Kelsey sat down on the couch and picked up Brooklyn and held her close.

"You are walking good." Kim said as they watched Brooklyn wiggle down and take off towards a toy and start to play with it.

"I am. I actually am seeing Dr Daniels here in a bit to have films done and he will talk to the orthopedic doctor and see if I have healed good enough to take the boot off and start rehab on it or if I have to have surgery." Kelsey said

"Do you need a ride?" Kim asked

"No but thanks I can drive myself. Then I am going over to my house and check on things and see if the paint is dry enough to move in. I thank you for letting me stay you and Randy have been wonderful and I love having all this sweet time with my Brooklyn." Kelsey said as she pulled Brooklyn into her lap and tickled her and kissed her forehead. Brooklyn just giggled and snuggled into her aunt.

"You are welcome any time Kels and I love having you here when I am not on the road with Randy. I am very lucky to have a wonderful sister in law." Kim said as she hugged her and then tickled Brooklyn.

"I'm the lucky one. I have a great sister in law who I claim as my sister and a wonderful niece and I am very thankful for my family." Kelsey said

"Have you heard anything from Jeff?" Kim asked

Kelsey sighed "No I haven't and that is what hurts the most. I have to go to Cameron here in three weeks and I am driving it. I know he will know that I am in town. I know he hasn't gone back to work yet since Andrea died. Vince gave him all the time in the world to wrap his head around what happened."

"I'm sorry to bring it up but I was just wondering." Kim said "I know you two were inseparable for a bit."

"He was my best friend while in Cameron. I could talk to him about anything. I have you and my best friend Megan here in St Louis to talk to about anything." Kelsey said

"You are my best friend here as well." Kim said "Randy will be home tomorrow night how about a family dinner?"

"Sounds good. I will call you with how my appointment goes and I will be back by supper if not a bit later. Want some take out?" Kelsey asked

"Sounds good call me or text and I will think of something good to eat." Kim said and hugged Kelsey.

Kelsey headed out the door and while she was driving Megan called and she was thankful that she had Bluetooth in her car.

"Hey girl"

"Hey what are you doing?" Megan asked

"Headed to see Dr Daniels for my ankle why what is going on?" Kelsey asked as she tried to hide the smile she thought her doctor was very handsome.

"Not much just haven't really talked in a few days and wanted to see how you were doing." Megan said

"I'm doing okay. I'm having a hard enough time that the judge wont sign off on the divorce papers and we have to go to court. I guess it's how it goes in Cameron to see if the couple gets back together." Kelsey stated

"I know that is bothering you as well since we all know that you and Matt wont be back together. What about his yummy brother?" Megan asked

"Jeff is a great guy. I haven't heard from him since I came back to St Louis to recover. Nothing I finally gave up on texting him as well." Kelsey told her

"Oh wow. I know you were very close with him." Megan stated

"Very close to where we were sleeping with each other but you don't know that you understand me Megan."

"Yeah yeah who are you again and who is Jeff Hardy?" Megan asked "Shopping tomorrow if you feel up to it?"

"Sure I will call you tomorrow I gotta shop for the house an all." Kelsey said. The girls said their good byes and hung up while Kelsey pulled into her doctor's office parking lot and sat there for a few minutes.

Kelsey was just thinking about everything that had gone on in her life over the last two months. She was hoping that her ankle was okay and that she didn't need surgery. She was so lost in thought when there was a knock on her window. She looked and smiled and rolled her window down. "Hey Dr Daniels."

"Hey yourself and don't call me that it's Drew."

"Yeah yeah. Can you have a seat or do you have to get back to work?" Kelsey asked as she unlocked her car and watched as Drew got into the car with her.

"I'm free for a bit your appointment isn't for 45 more minutes and it's not with me." Drew said

"Oh okay why not?" Kelsey asked

"I can't see you as a patient anymore Kels and I think you know why." Drew told her thankful she had parked away from the building some and leaned over and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

Kelsey smiled into the kiss and moaned as he deepened the kiss. Drew broke the kiss and kissed her forehead. "I have missed you."

"I have missed you as well. Drew did you get the time off?" she asked "Who is my appointment with?"

"I did. I can't wait to see Cameron with you babe. Your appointment is with Dr Casey Dresden Dr Ayden's wife." Drew told her

"Good. I'm going to my house afterwards to make sure that the paint is dry what time are you off?" Kelsey asked

"I'm off now actually." Drew told her and kissed her sweetly again as his hands roamed her body and he slid her dress up a bit and slipped two fingers into her pussy and started to pump them. Kelsey arched her body and moaned. "So wet baby cum gush for me."

"No back seat I need you." Kelsey told him and slipped into the backseat as Drew slipped down his scrub bottoms and she slid down onto him and started to rock her hips as they kissed.

Both moaning in complete pleasure. Kelsey was starting to bounce up and down on Drew as he pistoned his hips the best he could both moaning loudly covered in a light sweat. Kelsey finally slammed down onto him as he met her with his hips both crying out in pure pleasure as they reached their climaxes. Drew kissed her with passion as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Hmm always amazing." Drew stated as he kissed her forehead.

"You are amazing babe." Kelsey said as she adjusted her panties and dress she was wearing. Then leaned over and licked the tip of Drew's cock before he was able to slip his scrub bottoms back up. "Are you going to my appointment with me?"

"I can if you want it is a full exam to also check your implants and see how they have settled."

"Now I wish it was you doing the full exam." Kelsey said with a smirk on her face as the two walked into the building.

Kelsey was down having films done on her ankle and Drew was in his office Kelsey told him she would come in after her appointment and they could go to her house together. No one knew of their budding relationship not even Kim or Randy. She knew her brother would probably flip out but oh well. She wanted different and Drew had brighten up her days just by talking to her seeing how she was doing and one day he stopped by her house and kissed her and things went from there. Both couldn't wait to see where the relationship took them as they were taking it slow. Kelsey had asked Drew to go with her to Cameron and was shocked when he said he could get the time off. He knew she wasn't happy when they first started talking and now she was happy and smiling again. He wanted her in his life for a long time and had talked to his brother about it and knew her past. He didn't care he just wanted her happy and she made him happy as well.

Kelsey was finally waiting on the doctor to come in she had films done and also blood work as it was time for her yearly appointment and got to thinking she had skipped her last cycle.

 ****Drew my cycle is late** KFO**

 _ ****Oh? It will be okay babe we will take it one step at a time** DJD**_

 ****Okay I will tell you more after my appointment. You have the key to my house right? ** KFO**

 _ ****I do babe want me to pick up supper and we eat there and spend the evening together** DJD**_

 ****Sounds like a plan babe** KFO**

 _ ****See you after your appointment sweetie** DJD**_

 ****Kim going to my house talked to the paint guys and it's dry I'm going to try to stay there tonight** KFO**

 _ ****Okay babe if you need me call me still waiting on the doctor?**KMO**_

 ****Yeah seeing Dr Casey today instead of Dr Drew** KFO**

 _ ****Oh? She is nice I like her and Dr Drew has the hots for you if you didn't know** KMO**_

 ****I already knew smartass he is a hottie and a total sweetie and a good kisser** KFO**

 _ ****WHAT** KMO**_

 ****Will explain later gotta go for now DON'T TELL RANDAL** KFO**

 _ ****Who is he again** KMO**_

 ***SMARTASS** KFO**

It wasn't long and Kelsey was completely cleared for her ankle but was complete in shock from what Dr Casey told her and showed her. She was healing great from her cheekbone and ankle didn't need surgery. She was also healing from having implants done. The shocker to her was that she was 6 weeks pregnant. She knew it wasn't Jeff's baby as it was close to 9 weeks ago when they had last slept together. She just hoped that Drew wouldn't leave her at all.

Kelsey headed towards her new home thankful to be out of the boot and walking good again. She smiled when she pulled into the garage that Drew had parked and was waiting on her. After walking into the house and shutting the garage door and locking it Drew was waiting by the back door for her and wrapped her up in his strong arms and kissed her sweetly.

"Hmm I love your kisses babe." Kelsey said quietly as she laid her head against his chest. Drew brushed a kiss across her forehead and held her close.

"I see you are without the boot. And I love your kisses as well. Matter of fact I have this strong connection with you and I want to see where we go and I love you." Drew told her.

Kelsey smiled up at Drew she couldn't believe it he was in love with her and she was with him. They had a deep connection and she couldn't wait to see where it went. "I love you too babe. Our love is about to get stronger."

Drew just smiled at her and picked her up and sat her on the island and kissed her again. "Hi Momma."

"Hi Daddy" Kelsey couldn't help but smile. "We are going to be parents. Now we have two houses."

"Yours is new and a lot bigger than mine hon." Drew told her

Kelsey just giggled she had been in his house a few different times and had to agree it was small but it was only him. "Move in babe. I want you here."

"Yes babe I will move in." Drew said "I can't believe we are going to be parents. We will have to tell everyone."

"Yeah Kim kinda figured it out and knew that you had the hots for me she told me today. I told her I already knew. Randy will be the hard one as he is way over protective."

Drew just shook his head. "Ayden will be happy as will my parents. What about yours?"

Kelsey didn't have time to respond when the doorbell rang and she slipped off the counter with Drew's help and walked over and opened the door and it was her parents. "Mom daddy what are you two doing here?"

"We came to see how the house was coming." Elaine said

"Did we interrupt something?" Bob asked as she let the two walk in.

"No we were just talking. You both remember meeting Dr Drew Daniels."

Bob held his hand out for Drew to shake and he did "Yes I remember him. Are you two dating?"

"Always blunt daddy. Yes we are we have this connection we can't explain it. And you are going to be a grandpa again." Kelsey said Elaine just hugged her daughter close.

"Please tell me it's not Jeff's." Bob said dryly he was happy for Kelsey. He just didn't want it to be Jeff's baby.

"No daddy it's Drew's we are only six weeks pregnant. I just found out. I'm out of my boot and happy." Kelsey said as Drew wrapped his arms around her.

"Well welcome to the Orton family even more Drew. Please take care of momma and baby." Bob said

"You know I will Bob she is my life and so is our little one on the way." Drew said Elaine was near tears and Bob just chuckled. "Please excuse the teary grandma."

"I'm not teary I'm happy for them Bob. Now you know you need to tell Randy when he gets home tomorrow. Does Kim know?" Elaine asked.

"She knows that I really like Drew and that he is a good kisser but that is it. We will tell them at the family dinner at Randy's tomorrow night. I expect Randy to totally flip out." Kelsey said

"I wouldn't expect anything less out of him." Bob said

"Randy and I have become friends since meeting Kels when I would stop by the house and we would talk watch Brooklyn play and just get to know each other. I'm glad she has a brother who is protective and wants her happy." Drew said "I love Brooklyn she has melted my heart."

Kelsey just giggled. Elaine hugged the two again and then her and Bob left. "Brooklyn melted my heart the day she was born."

"I bet so. Chinese MSG free is on the way. Why don't you call Randy and tell him of the news." Drew said "That way he can't fly home and try to kick my ass before tomorrow."

Kelsey started to laugh Randy would fly home now if he knew what has all gone on. "He will still try but I think he knows of our connection and he wants me happy and I am."

Drew placed a kiss to her forehead and she pulled out her phone and called Randy. Even had the phone on speaker and to her surprise Randy was pretty calm and told Drew if he hurt her or the baby he would kill him with his own hands. Drew told Randy he didn't need to worry about that at all. Kelsey call Kim and she was beyond excited for them and couldn't wait to be an Aunt!

A/N: Glad Kelsey is starting her life over with the man she wants to be with… When they get to Cameron in a few weeks how will Jeff take the news and will they stay in Cameron or stay in St Louis?

~Kinley Orton-McMahon


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and being patient… Please enjoy!

Going to fast forward a few weeks!

Gone

Chapter 9

Matt just looked in on Alexis she was taking a nap and wasn't feeling the best. She was glowing in the pregnancy and both couldn't wait for the divorce to be final and all. Matt hadn't wired the money he owed Kelsey from the prenup into her account yet. He was taking the advice of his lawyer to wait till the six month time frame was up and they had been in court.

Matt walked down to the main level and saw that Jeff had arrived. "Hey Jeff how is it going?"

"Hey Matt it's going good how is Alexis?" Jeff asked as he took a Dr Pepper out of the fridge and sat at the island. He was happy that Matt looked happy and healthy and he was happy to becoming an uncle.

"She is upstairs sleeping not feeling the best today but other than that good." Matt responded. "You look upset and depressed what is going on?" Matt glared at him he knew that Jeff was upset.

"Nothing I'm fine. Okay no need to glare at me. Shit here it goes. I miss Kelsey okay." Jeff answered. Matt just looked at him with wide eyes.

"You miss my soon to be ex wife not Andrea?" Matt asked

"I miss them both but Andrea I'm healing from Kelsey I can't as I can't talk to her." Jeff said "You know that Kelsey and I are best friends."

"Yeah yeah. You probably wont see her till we have to go to court over the divorce. Still not happy that the judge is making us wait." Matt said as he grabbed a Dr Pepper to drink.

"From what Larry said it's pretty normal around here." Jeff said

"Yeah that is what he told Alexis and I. I don't understand why you two were so close it's not like you were sleeping with her." Matt said

Jeff shook his head he would never let that out of the bag. Kelsey and him had agreed to take it to their graves. "I would never dream of helping Kelsey cheat on you man. She loved you very much till I don't know what all happened I'm still confused."

"You and me both but I'm so happy with Alexis and the baby on the way. We would like it if Uncle Jeff would paint his or her room." Matt said

"Uncle Jeff will once he knows if he is getting a niece or nephew." Jeff smarted off.

"You will know soon enough." Alexis said as she wrapped her arms around Matt's waist well tried too. "We are having supper with your dad and we will tell then. Wont we Matt?"

"Yeah you have to wait till supper can you do that?" Matt asked

"Does it look like I have a choice?" Jeff asked dryly. He was happy for them but wanted to know how to paint the room. "A hint?"

"Nope not going to work." Alexis said and hugged Jeff.

"Thanks I'm going to go home and finish working on my house see you all over at Dad's house." Jeff said he walked out and got into his car.

Jeff was still upset that he hadn't heard from Kelsey she tried a few times to text him but he never responded. He was lost, he wanted Kelsey but knew it would cross a line between brothers that didn't need to be crossed. Jeff walked into his house and dialed the number and finally hit send.

Kelsey was slowly waking up and heard her phone and reached over Drew to answer it. "Hello"

"Kels?" Jeff asked

"Hi." She said as she sat up in bed and Drew tried to pull her down again "Hang on honey I will be right back." she covered the mouth piece and kissed Drew telling him it was Jeff. She slipped out of bed and walked into the bedroom across from hers and sat on the window seat. "Hi Jeff"

"Hi Jeff is all I get?" he asked

"Yeah. I tried to call and text but you never once picked up." Kelsey told him.

"I'm sorry I didn't. Who is honey?"

"My boyfriend Dr Drew Daniels." Kelsey told him. She knew he would probably blow a gasket.

"Dating a doctor? Wow that is a new one for you" Jeff said trying to keep his temper cool.

"Just come out and say it you are pissed and want us together." Kelsey said calling him out.

"Yeah I am pissed I want us together." Jeff stated

"Well Jeff I see it this way. You never once called me to see how I was doing you never once flew to St Louis to see me. I loved you at one point then I realized that you didn't want me. If you did you would have been here while I was recovering." Kelsey said

Jeff took a deep breath "You are right I didn't call I didn't fly out to see you. I'M STILL FUCKING LOST FROM ANDREA." Jeff yelled into the phone.

"Don't even try that with me. From our flings to us trying something right after I filed for divorce from Matt. I wanted you Jeff but you didn't want me." Kelsey said "I loved you. But I found myself in all of this and I will always love what we had but that was in the past. I'm happy now."

"Not as happy as I would make you Kels you know for a fact that we were and are perfect together." Jeff stated

"No Jeff we aren't perfect together as we aren't together. I found myself with someone that cares about me he cares about how healthy I am. He truly puts me first and I put him first. We love each other." Kelsey said

"It's a fucking sham Kelsey and you know it." Jeff stated

"How dare you Jeff. You know me better than anyone you know that I will do anything to be with the man I love. I love Drew and I'm deeply in love with him." Kelsey told him "Do me a favor Jeff get some help. Maybe one day we can be friends but till then don't call me or find me." Before Jeff could say anything she hung up from him and deleted him from her phone. She wanted nothing to do with him anymore she didn't need someone who would be dragging her down comparing her to someone who wasn't there anymore.

Jeff threw his phone cross the room. Gil saw it whiz by his head. He knew that Jeff had a temper and it didn't flare up often but knew he was upset to make him throw his phone.

Kelsey smiled and felt lips on her forehead "Feel better after finally telling him how you feel?"

"I do babe. I love you." Kelsey said she felt herself being lifted and carried back to bed where Drew slowly took her over and they were now wrapped up in each others arms and wrapped up in their love for each other. Drew brushed a kiss across her forehead telling her he loved her as well.

Jeff just stood there pissed as all get out he stood in his kitchen his heart was shattered again. He loved Kelsey but didn't want to ruin his relationship with Matt he knew that the strong bond they had as brothers would be gone if Matt knew that it was Jeff that Kelsey was sleeping with. His heart still belonged to Andrea and knew it would probably for a while he was pushing the pain aside when he was with Kelsey. He watched his dad pick up his phone and place it on the counter saying it was a good thing it was in a protective case and had a glass screen protector on it.

Gil hugged Jeff and told him that if he ever wanted to talk about what was truly in his heart and not about the fling with Kelsey that he was ready to listen. He knew the grieving process would take a while with Jeff as he had done the same when he had lost the boys' mom so many years ago to brain cancer. He knew that Jeff had to find his own path of healing and told him that he would be there for him the whole time. Jeff hugged his dad again and they got to talking about the baby on the way. Gil was excited about the baby and couldn't wait to be a grandpa. He couldn't wait to spoil his grandson or granddaughter and they would find out soon enough that evening.

That evening it was all smiles as Alexis and Matt announced they were having a little girl. Jeff was quite happy for the couple and promised to come up with a sweet design to paint on her walls once Alexis and Matt figured out what colors they wanted to paint the nursery. Jeff headed home that night and started to draw a design but finally fell asleep his head dreaming of making love to Kelsey as he still wanted her and he would stop at nothing to get her.

It was a low key evening for Kelsey and Drew who finally got around and headed up what they had ordered earlier in the day and found a few movies to watch. Kelsey loved not being on the go all the time. Drew looked over and could tell something was on his girlfriend's mind.

"Okay honey what are you thinking about you are deep in thought." Drew said

Kelsey smiled at her boyfriend and leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Just thinking about the baby and what room and a design for the nursery."

"All in due time babe we have a while but we can get thoughts down and work on the bedroom slowly. Do you want a playroom for the baby?" Drew asked

"I would love to babe it's a six bedroom house so yeah." Kelsey said "Hon what would you think about me going back to work?"

"What do you do for a living babe?" Drew asked

"I'm a therapist worked mainly from home and did hospital consults. I haven't worked in almost 7 years thanks to Matt he hated that I had a job." Kelsey said

"I'm sorry babe. It's up to you if you want to work. I wont stop you at all. Although I do make enough for you to stay home if you want." Drew said and kissed her forehead.

Kelsey leaned into him. "I'm glad that you are supportive. I think that I want to be a hands on mom and stay home. I do have some rental properties that my grandparents had that I took over when they died. I have that and a few other things like decorating that I love to do as well."

"How many houses and do you have to do anything with them?" Drew asked

"Only 5 babe and no they call me and I hire it done. I might have six if I decide to sell my house in Cameron or rent it out. Randy has the land next to me and thought about building." Kelsey told him. Drew leaned over and kissed her sweetly.

"I want you happy babe and if staying home is what you want to do then stay home babe. I love you."

Kelsey smiled at Drew and kissed him as she straddled his lap and he deepened the kiss. Soon the two were naked and Kelsey was slowly riding him as he slowly pistoned his hips to meet hers. Both lost in each other as they climaxed moaning out each others names in pleasure. Drew carried Kelsey up to bed and soon the two were crashed out against each other for the night.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter tonight looks like things are going smoothly for Drew and Kelsey will it stay that way once they reach Cameron? Will Jeff try to stop them or seek Kelsey out? Will Drew pop the question anytime soon?

~Kinley Orton-McMahon


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and being patient… Please enjoy!

Gone

Chapter 10

The next day Drew was up before Kelsey was and smiled at his sleeping girlfriend he was deeply in love with her. He wanted her in his life for years to come and couldn't wait to have the baby with her.

After pouring himself a cup of coffee his phone rang and to his surprise it was Randy. "Hey man do you need me to pick you up from the airport so Kim doesn't have to get out with Brooklyn?"

"No but thanks I am home I flew in late last night. I am headed out on a run want to go with?" Randy asked

"Sure I need to work out. Let me change and leave a note for Kels." Drew said

"See ya shortly as we don't live too far from each other." Randy said and they hung up. Randy and Kelsey lived only down the street from each other. Randy and Kim had built their dream house only two years before and Kelsey had land down the street she and Randy usually lived close to each other but when she was married to Matt she was living in Cameron.

Drew went up and changed and smiled at Kelsey who was walking back into the bedroom and climbed back into bed she wasn't a morning person. "Where are you headed babe?"

"Randy called and asked if I wanted to go on a run with him and I said sure. How are you feeling?" Drew asked

"Good going back to sleep. If I need you I will call. I love you." Kelsey said before a yawn escaped her mouth. Drew pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I love you too baby. See you after a bit." Drew said and as soon as he said that the doorbell rang and he and Randy headed out on their run. Kelsey snuggled back into her pillows and drifted back off to sleep.

The boys had been running for a bit not much being said but a few things about work. Randy finally slowed down to a walk and so did Drew.

"I can tell something is on your mind what is going on Randy?" Drew asked

"I hate it when I can be read that easy. A lot is on my mind. I am really worried about Kelsey and her going to Cameron for the divorce the judge said that wanted them both in Cameron for that time period before the divorce." Randy said

"I'm going with her. I was able to take that much time off and to be honest I needed that time off. I was getting burnt out at work." Drew said

"You aren't sick of being a doctor are you?" Randy asked

"No way I love being able to help people but when it's the same thing over and over you get burnt out. I am thinking about doing the ER only during the day and down to part time so I'm home more for the pregnancy and I love Kelsey." Drew answered

"She loves you too Drew. I have never seen her this happy and I have to thank you for that." Randy said

"She has changed me as well. I never really wanted to settle down never wanted a family till I met Kels. Just talking to her making the connection that we did when I first saw her then checking in with her daily to make sure she was doing okay was the best thing for me. I made a connection then when she was at her house one day I called and she asked if I could come over she was feeling a little panicky and I said sure."

"Sounds like you two are good for each other." Randy said

"We are. I was for sure you would fly home and try to kick my ass for getting Kelsey pregnant and not telling you that we were dating." Drew said

Randy just laughed. "I'm not that protective am I?"

"You aren't over protective that is for sure. You love your twin and want her happy." Drew said "Are we still on for supper tonight?"

"We are invite your parents and Ayden and his wife and you can tell them of the baby and that you and Kelsey are together." Randy said

"Oh my mom will be over the moon happy about a grandbaby. Ayden probably already knows because Casey is his wife who saw Kels yesterday." Drew said

"What about your dad?" Randy asked

"That could be the tricky part. He is the quiet type and wont say much till he thinks the time is right and that will probably before the baby is born. He has already voiced his concern on her still be married to Matt. I told him they were in the process of getting a divorce and that seemed to calm him down. I know my dad though. He has been wanting a baby in the family for quite some time I think he just wants a baby to spoil." Drew said

Randy just laughed and all. Kim's mom was the same way. "I know how you feel. Kim's mom wasn't real happy with us when we started dating I was just freshly divorced and we had met before we even finalized the divorce as we both wanted things out of the house. I hope that this goes smooth for Kels and that the judge wont order for them to sit down and talk about what they want out of the marriage. I know Kels wants out of it."

Drew sighed he knew that was a big possibility and knew that the judge could very well make them sit down and work things out or he could order them to go to counseling. "No matter what I will be there for Kelsey and I love her and will wait for her to be finally divorced from him. Oh Kels asked me to move into the house with her."

"Good. I still can't believe she bought that big of house to start with. If you need help with moving let me know I can help." Randy said as they walked up the drive of Kelsey's house. "Hey sis"

"Hey yourself. Coffee boys?" Kelsey asked as she took a drink of her water.

"Sure thanks honey." Drew said and took the cup from her hand and sat down next to her on the swing and kissed her forehead "Did you get anymore sleep?"

"Some. I got a call from my lawyer." Kelsey stated

"Oh how did that go?" Randy asked

"I have to be out there in three days the judge has ordered for us to sit down and go through what I might want out of the house and he doesn't want to pay that much for the prenup." Kelsey said

"Oh. Do you want anything out of the house?" Drew asked

"That doesn't shock me at all Kelsey they had Sam and I do that as well. But how much is Matt going to pay with the prenup and your proof of him cheating on you?" Randy asked

"Close to $400,000 as I woudn't put up with it. Also I had a room there was just for me it had my desk in it my computer that had a password on it and several books, my TV a couch and lots of movies." Kelsey said

"We will get it babe. I am going with you. When do you want to leave?" Drew asked

"Is tonight okay I want to drive part of it then drive the rest of the way in." Kelsey said

"That works for me babe. I love you I will go get cleaned up and we can start to pack." Drew said and stood up and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Kelsey smiled up at him and he captured her lips in a sweet kiss. "I love you too Drew."

Drew walked in and Randy took his spot on the swing. Do you want Kim and I to come out in a few weeks I can see if mom and dad would keep Brooklyn." Randy said

"You can't miss work Randy." Kelsey said

"It's okay family is more important to me and I know that Vince will understand and I am thinking about taking a while off and being at home watching Brooklyn grow up." Randy said

"She is a cutie that is for sure has stolen my heart as well as Drew's. We love her so much. I can't wait to have his baby." Kelsey said

"I'm so happy that you have someone in your life who loves you and will do anything for you honey." Randy said as he looked up and saw his girls walking up the drive "Hey Sweetie hi Brooklyn"

Brooklyn took off at a run to see her daddy and he scooped her up in his arms and held her close after kissing Kim. "Coffee Kim?"

"No I am good Brooklyn wanted to see her Auntie K and daddy and I knew you and Drew went on a run so we walked down." Kim said as she sat on the porch swing next to Kelsey. "How are you feeling?"

"Good leaving for Cameron tonight. Drew is going with and I have to sit down with Matt and come to a final agreement on what I want out of the house and he is fighting me on the amount he owes from the prenup." Kelsey said

"So no family dinner tonight?" Kim asked

"No I'm sorry."

"It's okay. How long are you two going to be gone?" Kim asked

"Close to 8 weeks. I hope that Drew can get that much time off." Kelsey said as she felt some hands on her shoulders. "Can you be gone for 8 weeks Drew?"

"I can babe. I need a huge break from work I'm kinda burnt out and thinking about leaving the practice I am in anyways." Drew said

"What would you do then for a job babe. I can't let you do that." Kelsey said

"Honey it's okay I have so much paid time off and I want to switch anyways and not see the same thing day in and day out." Drew said. Kelsey just smiled up at him and leaned down and kissed her. "We will be okay honey I promise." Kelsey nodded her head in agreement and watched as Drew walked off the porch and started to play with Brooklyn as well. She loved her having her daddy home and she loved her Uncle Drew as well.

Kim and Randy didn't stay long and walked home with Brooklyn who wanted to walk and Kelsey couldn't help but smile at her niece and couldn't wait to do this with her and Drew's little one. Kelsey cleaned up the kitchen and headed upstairs and found her suitcase and put it on the bed and started to find clothes.

Drew was walking of the bathroom and smiled at his girlfriend and wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close and put his hand on her stomach. "I love you babe."

Kelsey turned in his arms and laid her head on his chest just breathing in his clean scent and took a deep breath she wasn't happy that she had to be in the same room as Matt she was scared he would hurt her again. Drew could tell that she was upset and barely let go of her and moved the luggage off the bed and helped her lay down and listened to heart and lungs.

"I'm scared Drew." Kelsey said quietly as he held her close. She put her hand on his chest and tucked her head under his chin.

"Of what sweetheart?" Drew asked as he rubbed his hand up and down her back holding her close.

"Of Matt hurting me again. Or saying he doesn't want the divorce." Kelsey said

"Oh honey he wont even get the chance to hurt you and I know he doesn't want to stay married or he would be calling you all the time trying to get you back. I think he wants a divorce so he can be with Alexis and their baby." Drew said trying to comfort her.

"You are right on that part he would be calling all the time if he wanted me back or he would be here in St Louis trying to win me back. Well it wouldn't work anyways as I love you and I want a life with you." Kelsey said

"I would put up a huge fight for you as well. I love you darling and our baby. I can't wait to see where life takes us." Drew said "Have you ever thought about getting remarried?"

"I have and I found someone who I would love to marry but I don't know if he feels the same way I do about it." Kelsey said as she smiled up at Drew.

"Oh he does babe. I want to marry you but I also don't want to rush you at all. I'm not going anywhere babe." Drew told her as he leaned down and kissed her sweetly.

Kelsey moaned into the kiss and it quickly got heated and soon both were naked rolling around in the sheets making love to each other. After finding their releases Drew leaned down and kissed her and reached into the night stand and pulled out a small box. "Drew what did you do?"

"A lot of things baby. I love you and you have helped me find love again when I wasn't thinking about it at all. We have a deep connection and I felt it the moment we met and shook hands. You complete me in more ways than one and I can't wait to see where life takes us and bringing a little one into our lives will make it so much better. Kelsey Faith Orton will you marry me and become Mrs Kelsey Faith Daniels?" Drew asked as he opened up the small black box and Kelsey gasped at the ring it was beautiful.

"Drew the moment we met I felt a spark and you are right we have a deep connection and I love it. You have showed me how a man is to treat a woman and you showed me how to love again. Yes you make my life more complete and I can't wait to see where life takes us and this little one. No I wont marry you and become Mrs. Kelsey Daniels." Kelsey said as she leaned up and kissed him.

"No? You don't want to get married?" Drew asked as he started to close the box he had tears in his eyes.

Kelsey smiled at him and wiped the tears away. "Drew I will marry you and become Dr Kelsey Daniels as I want to change my name on everything even my diplomas and see kids and help them with life. I want to take a few years off and raise our son or daughter but I want to help little ones."

"You are mean you know that. I thought you hated me for even popping the question." Drew said "I love you."

"Not mean at all but I don't want to be a housewife I want to work but after our little one is a bit older. I love you too." Kelsey said as Drew slid the ring onto her finger and kissed her with passion.

Drew pulled out and rolled to his back and pulled Kelsey to his chest. "Babe do you want to still drive today and leave this evening?" Kelsey asked as she laid her body on his.

"We could honey. How far of a drive is it?" Drew asked

Kelsey sat up her breasts on full display and put her hands on his chest. "Close to 13 hours babe." she slid her body down and gripped his thick cock in her hand and started to pump her hand as she stroked him.

"Hmm baby." Drew moaned and arched into her hand as he reached up and cupped her breasts and massaged them. Kelsey threw her head back and moaned in pure pleasure as she kept stroking him pumping her hand faster and faster. Kelsey slowly slid down onto him both moaning in pleasure as she started to slowly ride him. "So good baby"

Kelsey kept at that pace slowly riding up and down Drew sometimes slamming down on him making her breasts bounce then slowly pull out and slam back down on him. Drew was moaning loudly as he massaged her clit and tapped it with his finger as he pinched and tugged at her nipples. Kelsey moaned loudly he knew what she loved. "Baby I need your tongue on me." Drew smirked up at her and pulled her off and put her on their bed and spread her legs and started to kiss the insides of her thighs.

Placing feather light kisses between her legs as he kissed her folds and kissed her mound she moaned loudly and held his head in place. Drew slid his tongue up and down her slit and wiggled it and flicked it over her clit she screamed out in pleasure. Drew slid his tongue all the way in and started to lick and suck on her pussy while tapping her clit. Kelsey arched beneath him and held his head in place panting as she was close to a release. Drew could sense she was close and licked her slit once more before slamming into her pussy while kissing her with passion.

"AH AH YES DREW" Kelsey moaned loudly as she arched up into him.

"Cum baby gush all around me" Drew said as he kept slamming in and out of her pussy watching her large breasts bounce his breathing was getting deep as he was close himself. "I'm close baby"

"Let go Drew baby. AH AH YES" Kelsey yelled out as she gushed around him chest heaving to catch her breath again.

"YES KELSEY BABY" Drew yelled as he exploded deep into her pussy as he leaned down and kissed her with passion. Kelsey returned the kiss with the exact same amount of passion as Drew laid down on her propping himself up on his elbows. "I'm not crushing you am I?"

"No babe, your body weight feels good" Kelsey said quietly as she smiled up at him and he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Hmm"

"Tired?" Drew asked

"Hmm yes babe." Kelsey said as Drew pulled out and laid on his back then got up and gently picked her up and he pulled back the covers and laid her back down.

"Rest baby, we can leave tomorrow sound good or we can rest and we leave later on." Drew said

"Nap and leave later. I have clothes there as well." Kelsey mumbled as she curled up into her pillows. Drew kissed her forehead and covered her up and started the shower.

Kelsey didn't sleep long and soon the two were packed and headed out to Cameron after driving for most of the night they would pull off to hind a hotel and get some rest. Kelsey was nervous about being in Cameron for the new few weeks.

A/N: What will happen while they are in Cameron? Will she run into Jeff or Matt or what about Gil will she sit down and talk with him or not?

~Kinley Orton-McMahon


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and being patient… Please enjoy!

Gone

Chapter 11

Cameron, NC

Kelsey was nervous as Drew pulled into the city limits of Cameron. He could tell that she was nervous as she kept messing with her hair. Drew took ahold of her hand and squeezed it and pressed a kiss to the back of it. Kelsey told him how to get to her house and soon they were pulling into the garage. Drew got out and walked around and helped Kelsey out and held her close, and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Kelsey laid her head on Drew's strong chest and breathed in his clean scent. She was nervous but knew with him by her side she could get through this. Drew rubbed his hand up and down her back.

"Thank you for being here with me Drew" Kelsey said quietly as she unlocked the house and unset the alarm and then helped Drew carry their bags into the house.

"You are most welcome honey, we are in this together." Drew told her. Kelsey showed him around the house and the last room she showed him was the master bedroom and he was very impressed. "Wow honey you are excellent at decorating this room is very relaxing. How about doing something close to this at home."

Kelsey just smiled at him "I am thinking about it do you like this deep of blue?"

"I do babe. Coming home to this would be wonderful after a hard day of work coming home to my beautiful wife and our son or daughter this would help me relax even more." Drew told her then pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Even when I am huge you will still love me?" Kelsey asked

"Babe when have I ever cared about your shape? You could be huge now and I would love you. You are very beautiful in shape you take care of yourself and all that is the physical appearance and it means nothing to me what matters to me is what is inside of you. You are one of the most caring people I know you always make sure that I am taken care of before you take care of yourself and that right there makes me want to be a better person to take care of you before I take care of myself." Drew told her "So in answer to your question yes I will love you when you are growing in the pregnancy." as he placed a hand on her still flat stomach. Kelsey placed her hand over his and kissed his jawline.

"I love you babe, we need to go get food as we have nothing here." Kelsey said

"Sounds good babe. I love you too." Drew told her and helped her out of the house. Kelsey told him how to get to the store and he walked around and helped her out and laced his fingers with hers. "Who would do their hair like that? Two colors are crazy."

Kelsey looked up and about froze. "Jeff Hardy would. I have two colors in my hair babe."

"Yours looks amazing and it's not bright blue and pink then purple it looks like." Drew said

"He has always been like that." Kelsey said as she set her purse in the cart and started to push it. "Do you want any fruit?"

Drew followed and pressed a kiss to her temple and grabbed fresh grapes, bananas. "Hon do you want a watermelon?"

"Sure babe" Kelsey answered as she was looking at the cantaloupes when the hand next to hers was covered in tattoos. "Jeff"

"It's about time you made it back here." Jeff told her with a smirk on his face. "You have changed in appearance never thought you would have your hair long again or your breasts done. Wow would I love to suck on your nipples" saying the last part quietly so only she would hear it.

"Ew and second of all I had to come I had no choice as we have to sit down with the judge. Second of all when have I ever liked that?" Kelsey asked as she felt hands on her waist. "Hey sweetie. I want you to meet Jeff Hardy. Jeff this is my soon to be husband Dr Drew Daniels."

"It's nice to meet you Jeff. Did you find one honey?" Drew asked

"Engaged not even divorced yet wow you move on quickly." Jeff stated

"It's not like Matt didn't." Kelsey said

"It's not like Matt didn't what?" Matt asked

Kelsey froze even more her feet were planted as Drew tried to move her he rubbed her back and felt for her pulse and took the melon from her hands before she dropped it. "Matt"

"Yeah it's Matt Hardy don't be so star struck Kelsey. And yes I'm still with Alexis and we are getting married once we are divorced." he told her.

"Good hopefully you don't fucking smack her around and hurt her or the baby." Kelsey said and tried to move

"YOUR THE BITCH WHO WAS CHEATING ON ME." Matt yelled.

"Save it Matt I was never cheating on you. I'm not getting into this in the store. Drew can we go on please." Kelsey begged. Drew pressed a kiss to her forehead and helped her move on.

"That went over well." Matt said

"You know she never cheated on you man." Jeff told Matt.

"How do you know this Jeff? Of wait she told you everything didn't she." Matt stated. "I bet her pussy felt real good while you fingered it."

"You are dead wrong man. I never once touched her unless it was a hug." Jeff told him and just shook his head at his brother.

Kelsey heard all of this and shook she head who Matt had become and it wasn't a nice person. He used to be so caring now he was so callous. Drew rubbed her back and soon the two were headed to the house again. Not knowing that Matt or Jeff had followed them. Kelsey was sitting on the porch drinking some hot tea hoping it calmed her stomach that was rolling while Drew was putting up all the food then came out and sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"You feeling any better?" Drew asked

"My stomach is rolling. Those two alone are dangerous but combined not good when it comes to plotting things." Kelsey said

"Oh okay. Is that a good thing or bad thing?" Drew asked as he pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Honestly I don't know anymore Drew. All I know is that I love you and I'm deeply in love with you. I want this all to go away and be done and over with." Kelsey said quietly.

Drew knew what she meant he agreed with her he wanted this all over with so they could move on with their lives together and raise the baby as husband and wife. Drew pressed a kiss to the top of her head and held her close. "Do you want to go in a take a nap?"

"Yeah I'm not feeling the best." Kelsey said

"What all feels off babe?" Drew asked.

"My stomach is rolling and my head is throbbing. Probably from all the stress." Kelsey said as she watched Drew stand up and he helped her up. She looked up when she heard two doors slam shut and looked up and sighed and walked into the house it was Matt and Jeff she didn't want to talk to them.

"You both need to leave." Drew stated

"We want to talk to Kelsey." Matt said "We don't have to agree to anything but we want to talk to her."

"She is isn't feeling the best and she wont talk to you without her lawyer present now leave." Drew said

"UGH KESLEY GET OUT HERE." Jeff yelled

"I suggest you leave like he asked you can wait for court Hardy."

Both Jeff and Matt turned around at the voice who spoke. Jeff wasn't shocked to see Randy there but Matt was. "You don't scare me" Matt mouthed off

"I don't care if I scare you or not. She doesn't want to see you so I suggest you leave and now." Randy said as he watched Drew slip into the house.

Matt looked at Jeff and they both got into the car and left. Kim just sighed she was glad that they were leaving and walked into the house after she helped Randy unload the car. She thought Jeff was different but seems like he was feeding off his brother. Randy locked up the car and walked in behind Kim.

Drew headed into the living room and wrapped his arms around Kelsey who cried into his chest he held her close and rubbed his hand up and down her back. "Let's get you upstairs babe and resting. I will even lay down with you." he could feel Kelsey nod her head against his chest and he led her upstairs after she hugged Randy and Kim and thanked them both for coming out. Kelsey walked into the bathroom and used then then washed her hands and stripped down to her tank top and panties and climbed into bed after Drew pulled back the covers. She climbed into bed and laid on her back.

"Do you want me to check you over honey or just sleep?" Drew asked quietly. Kelsey nodded her head yes and closed her eyes. Drew listened to her and got her pressure "Babe it's up high do you want something to help bring it down then you can lay against my chest?"

"Yes please. I'm sorry babe." Kelsey said

"You have nothing to be sorry for babe. I can call Ethan and have him come here or take you to his office it's your choice." Drew said as he rubbed her back as she had rolled to her side and was facing him.

"Call Ethan if you would please." Kelsey said quietly

"Sure babe." Drew said quietly as he pressed a kiss to her forehead and grabbed his phone and walked out of the room and closed the door behind him and dialed Ethan.

"Hey long time no talk man how are you?" Ethan asked when he saw it was Drew calling.

"I know right. Are you in the office today?" Drew asked

"I am are you in town?" Ethan asked

"I am with Kelsey she isn't feeling good and her pressure is up high and her head is throbbing." Drew said

"How high?" Ethan asked

"Close to 180/90 and she has had a few panic attacks but wont say much about them. We were at the store and ran into both Matt and Jeff." Drew told him.

"Why don't you bring her in and we can start and IV and she can rest in a patient care room or I can admit her." Ethan said

"I can do that be up soon I can have can put the address in the GPS." Drew said

"See you soon enough." Ethan said

Drew walked back into the house and told Randy and Kim what was going on. Randy sighed he wanted to kick some ass now for stressing his sister out so much. Kim placed her hand on Randy's chest and told him to calm down and he finally did. Drew walked up and smiled at Kelsey who was dozing and kissed her forehead.

"Babe Ethan wants you to come into the office." Drew said quietly.

"Hmm okay. I'm staying comfy." Kelsey said as she sat up in bed and grabbed her phone and slipped it into her purse then slipped her sandals on. Drew helped her down and into the car and she told him how to get to the doctor office and finally was back in a patient care room laying down with Drew and resting against his chest while Ethan listened to her.

"I don't like where your pressure is at all Kelsey." Ethan said

"How high is it now?" Kelsey asked

"Still 180/90. I know you had a run in with Matt and Jeff and I'm shocked that either talked to you. Let's start some meds and see how that goes if it doesn't lower I will be admitting you." Ethan said

"As long as I can stay in comfy clothes and Drew can lay down with me." Kelsey said

"I can agree to that. Tara will be in soon to start the IV and I will push meds. I'm on this weekend so you will be okay. We can do what we did last time you were in." Ethan told her and Kelsey just smiled and told him thanks.

It wasn't long and Kelsey was sound asleep Drew managed to slip out and she snuggled into the pillows and he stepped out to call Randy and tell him of the plan. He just hoped her pressure would come down and she could go home that evening.

Ethan could tell that Drew had a lot on his mind. The two were college roommates and stayed close after graduating they had gone through medical school and their rediency at the same place. Ethan sighed he hated this for Kelsey and was glad that she was finally getting away from Matt, he also knew about the flings with Jeff and was happy she had found love with someone else. Drew was that person he could see how much love was between the two.

"Lot on your mind Drew?" Ethan asked

"Yeah I hate seeing her like this we are 6 weeks pregnant and it's not good for her or the baby. The fucking judge wanted her out here before he signed off on the divorce I guess for mediation to go through the house and see what she wants and for him to pay the money he owes her." Drew said

"I'm happy for you two and I saw the ring congrats man. She told me the judge was being an ass on this whole thing. If I end up admitting her which I might just do that she needs to be on bedrest for two weeks then I might release her and she coudn't go to court." Ethan said with a smirk on his face.

"You are planning something aren't you." Drew said he knew how Ethan worked.

"I might. She is already stressed out. I'm sure you know she had a few different flings with Jeff Matt's brother before the wedding and during the marriage." Ethan said quietly even though they were the only ones in the hallway outside of the patient care rooms.

"Oh yeah. If she was pregnant before it wouldn't matter to me. I love her for her she completes me in more ways than one." Drew said.

"Good to know. I suggest you do the Blood DNA testing. I did draw blood to get a complete work up on her if you want to do that now. It will come back in 45 minutes." Ethan said

"I would want to talk to her first. Let me check on her and I will text you in a bit." Drew said and walked into the room to find Kelsey sitting up "What is it babe?"

"My head is throbbing it wont go away. I had to also use the bathroom." Kelsey said quietly Drew helped her stand up and into the bathroom and found the small lamp and turned it on so it wasn't completely dark in the room and turned the lights down.

"Babe question for you." Drew said

"What is it hon?" Kelsey asked as she washed her hands carefully and leaned back into him. Drew wrapped his arms around her and held her to him.

"Ethan made the comment that just to make sure when our pregnancy comes to light during this period that we make sure we have the DNA results back. There isn't any need for a amnio but he can do the blood DNA test would you be okay with that?" Drew asked

"Yes to show that it's your baby even though we already know. I know Ethan drew blood and he only needs it from you right?" Kelsey asked

"Yeah that is it babe. I just wanted to talk to you about it. I know this is my baby and I'm not worried but incase Matt or Jeff tried to lay claim." Drew said and Kelsey smiled up at him and kissed his jawline "Let's get you back in bed and have Ethan check you over again."

Kelsey climbed back into the bed and Drew popped his head out and Ethan had his nurse draw his blood while he checked Kelsey over. "Your pressure is still high can I do a sono?"

"Yeah why do you think it wont come down?" Kelsey asked

"I think too much stress. I'm about to order complete bed rest for two or three weeks to make it come down." Ethan said as he started in on the sono and smiled then turned up the volume and let the two hear their baby's heartbeat. "Oh there is a shadow on the screen see it?"

Kelsey looked where Ethan was pointing and about lost it. She was pregnant with twins. "Twins?"

"Wouldn't surprise me at all and they are identical twins" Ethan said. Drew just pressed a kiss to Kelsey's temple. "That is why your pressure wont stay down babe. I'm happy for you guys."

"Thanks. So now what?" Kelsey asked

"I want to try another round of meds and if that doesn't help I'm admitting you to the hospital for a few days then bed rest for three weeks. I will have a letter ready for your lawyer and the judge. He will probably fight this but I don't really care it's best for your health." Ethan said as he printed of a few pictures and handed them to Kelsey.

"Drew will you lay down with me?" Kelsey asked

"Sure babe." Drew said and kissed her forehead and placed a hand on her stomach "Twins wow."

"It's a huge thing in our family. With Randy and I being twins and I think we had an either an aunt or uncle that were twins as well." Kelsey said

The nurse walked in with more medication she was fully aware that Kelsey had a allergy to morphine and didn't care and pushed it then flushed the line to keep it open. Kelsey started to gasp right away and rubbed at her chest and tried to get the IV out.

"What is it Kels? What did you push?" Drew asked as he took the IV out and yelled for Ethan who ran in and could tell something was wrong and gave Kelsey medication to counter act what the nurse had given her.

The nurse just shrugged her shoulders and smirked. "She took Jeff from Andrea and I was punishing her for it."

Ethan glared at the nurse. "Kelsey take some deep breaths. Drew strip off your shirt and get Kelsey down to her tank top or shirtless and get to her breathe with you." Drew did as he was told and put his hand over her heart.

"Breathe with me honey slow deep breaths." Drew said in a calming voice as Ethan restarted the IV and pushed Ativan to keep her calm and different meds to help her relax even more and listened to her.

Once Kelsey was breathing normally and slowly falling to sleep Ethan covered them up and pulled the nurse into the hall. "What the hell is wrong with you Nina?"

"She took Jeff away from Andrea and Matt away from me as well. She needed to pay for what she did." Nina said putting her hands on her hips. Ethan just shook his head.

"Listen to me good Nina she is one of my best friends. Matt left you long before he ever met Kelsey and Jeff was very devoted to Andrea I miss her she was a fantastic nurse." Ethan said "You are fired. Get your stuff and get out"

"You can't fire me." Nina said

"I just did stay away from my clinic and the hospital." Ethan said and glared at her when Tara handed him the blood work on Drew as it was back. Ethan took a deep breath and called security and walked into check on Kelsey who was sound asleep on her back with the sheet pulled to her breasts.

"You okay man?" Drew asked

"I am I have the blood work back." Ethan said

"Sweet. What does it show?" Drew asked even though he already knew.

"Both babies are yours congrats again. I'm going to admit her I drew blood it should be back soon telling me how much morphine Nina pushed. I will also write a letter to the judge saying she needs to be stress free for two to three weeks and is under my care." Ethan said

"Thanks man." Drew said

Ethan just nodded his head in agreement and headed to his office and got a room with a king size bed on labor and delivery away from the nursery for Kelsey to have for the next week and got the orders written out and it wasn't long he was upset with how much morphine the nurse had pushed it was close to a lethal amount to kill anyone he was just happy that Kelsey and the babies were okay. He called Kelsey's lawyer who said he understood and would talk to the judge himself and soon was calling Ethan back to let him know the court date was postponed for three weeks and to keep him updated on Kelsey.

A/N: Wow a nurse who can't stand Kelsey coming out of the woodwork and showing her true self I wonder is she was still sleeping with Matt or if it will even come up…

~Kinley Orton-McMahon


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and being patient… Please enjoy!

Gone

Chapter 12

Three Weeks Later…

Kelsey was ready to be off of bed rest, while she was being waited on hand and foot by Drew she also had great company in Kim and Brooklyn and her mom who had come out for a few days. She was just getting out of the shower when she felt Drew wrap the towel around her and hold her close.

"Thanks handsome"

"You are most welcome how does it feel to stand and move around?" Drew asked

"Good. When I see Ethan let's hope my pressure has stayed down. I want to get this all over with." Kelsey said as she got dressed and did her hair and make up.

"I can understand that doll. I want us home as well and you divorced from Matt. My next question is do you want to wait till after the babies are born or before?" Drew asked

"Hmm that is a tough question babe. I would love to be married before. Do you want a big wedding or just a few people and that is it and then have a huge wedding a year later?" Kelsey asked as Drew helped her into the car.

"Honestly babe just a small wedding for now before the babies are born then after a year have a big wedding." Drew said "That way we are focusing on you and the babies getting the rest you need and us not stressing out over wedding details."

It wasn't long and Ethan cleared Kelsey to actually be up and moving and to go to court on Tuesday. Both babies were doing just fine and growing like they should be. In fact she had a small bump going on and Drew's hand was constantly on her stomach as well. It was a fun weekend with just family around, Elaine and Bob were staying through Thursday then taking Brooklyn home with them as Randy had to get back out on the road and Kim said she would stay and help Kelsey pack up the house here as she had finally decided to sale it.

Tuesday was here and Kelsey was a bit nervous she knew from talking to her lawyer that Matt was wanting to push through this part and she wasn't going to fight him on anything but she wanted that one room in his house that was just her things. That is all she wanted and for Matt to pay the money he owed from the prenup.

Kelsey was sitting down in the conference room with her lawyer Mr. Justin Steele he had helped her on many different things and Matt was there with his lawyer Mr. Raymond Hutchins.

"Mr. Steele my client has agreed to let Ms. Orton to get the things out of the house that she has listed and to have help. But he doesn't want to pay the $400,000 in the prenup as he is sure that she was cheating on him." Mr. Hutchins said.

"Ms. Orton has proof that Mr. Hardy was cheating on her and it is in the prenup that he has to pay if he is caught cheating. Ms Orton never once cheated on him." Mr. Steele said "She will agree to have help getting the list of things with some help."

Kelsey just sighed she could care less if Matt paid the prenup the whole amount. "Matt I know you are ready to move on with Alexis and get married and have the baby. I have already moved on myself and we are engaged. Can we please move on peacefully and accept that neither of us are perfect but you do have to pay the amount."

Matt just looked at her and sighed. "How about $300,000 does that work? I wont fight you on getting remarried I will sign whatever papers I need to so you can if you do the same for me. I wont be at the house when you get your things. Yes it's all still there in the room that no one touches. That is the one room I respected."

Justin looked at Kelsey and told her to take it. Kelsey knew that Matt would never fess up if things were changed or Jeff she couldn't talk to either of them like she used to be able to. "Okay. As long as the judge will sign off on the divorce today and the money is wired into my account today as well."

Mr. Hutchins looked at Matt who said do it to him. Both lawyers stepped out of the room. Matt looked over at Kelsey and knew she had changed he could see it. "Are you happy Kelsey?"

"With what?" she asked

"Your life now with the doctor and getting engaged and I can tell you are pregnant." Matt said

"I'm very happy he treats me with respect and puts me first and we love each other deeply and are in love with each other." Kelsey said "Are you happy?"

Matt just smiled. "I am."

Right as he said that both lawyers walked back in smiling. "Well the judge will sign off on everything once he sees the money is in Kelsey's bank account." Justin said

"Okay. I can do it from your computer Raymond." Matt said

It was a few minutes later that Matt was logged in and pulled up the wire transfer and asked for the account information from Kelsey and she gave it to him it was about 15 minutes later that Kelsey had the money in her account. Both lawyers went back to talk to the judge and soon enough Matt and Kelsey were divorced. Kelsey walked out and smiled at Drew who wrapped his strong arms around her and held her close and kissed her sweetly.

"It's over we are divorced we will have the final papers in hand next week babe. Matt can I come by tomorrow with Randy and Drew to get my things out of the room?"

"What time works best for you?" Matt asked

"Say around 1pm does that work?" Kelsey asked

"It does Alexis has a doctor appointment at 1pm so we wont be there I will leave the house unlocked and Jeff will be there is that okay with you?" Matt asked

"Yes it is." Kelsey said "Please text me when you leave so we can head that way."

"I can do that still the same number?" Matt asked

"Yes it is." Kelsey said.

Matt just nodded his head at her and walked off with his lawyer to sign all the paperwork for the release of marriage so Drew and Kelsey could get married right away. Justin had the papers and had Kelsey sign them nearly right away as well. Soon Drew was helping Kelsey out to the car and they headed home.

Elaine was thrilled to learn that court went so easy. Randy said he would help her and Drew in getting her things out tomorrow. They knew it would be a test if Jeff was around and not knowing if he would give them a hard time or not. It wasn't always easy to tell with Jeff it really depended on his mood.

Kelsey laid down to take a nap she was worn out and smiled at Drew when he walked into the bedroom to change into different clothes.

"Hey honey."

Drew leaned down and kissed her forehead and then captured her lips in a sweet kiss. "Hey yourself. I love you baby and our babies."

"I love you and our babies as well. You going to take a nap?" Drew asked

"I am you want to join me?" Kelsey said

Drew didn't say anything and climbed into bed with her and she snuggled into him as he rubbed her back. It wasn't long and she was sound asleep against him. Drew didn't stay awake much longer than that and was soon sleeping as well.

The next day came quick Kelsey was sitting outside on the porch with Kim and Brooklyn who was walking around and Kelsey couldn't help but smile at her niece.

"How are you feeling Kelsey?" Kim asked

"Good I'm excited to have this over and behind us so we can move on with our own lives." Kelsey said as she took a drink of her apple juice.

"I can understand that. I know you and Drew are excited. Are you going to find out? Good Morning Elaine." Kim said

"Hey momma." Kelsey said

Elaine smiled at both girls and sat down on the porch swing and Brooklyn climbed onto the swing with her grandma and they started to swing. "How are you feeling Kelsey?"

"Good for now mom. And yes Kim we are going to find out and we are expecting twins."

"Oh my I'm so happy are they identical or fraternal?" Elaine asked as she smiled at her daughter.

"They are identical." Kelsey said

It wasn't long and Kelsey got a text from Matt saying that he and Alexis were out of the house and wouldn't be home till almost 7pm as they were going shopping for the baby and then having supper as well. It wasn't long and Drew Kelsey and Randy were headed out to Matt's house with Kelsey driving she wasn't sure how this would go on how Jeff would act or he even was around them.

Kelsey rang the doorbell and to her shock Shannon opened up the door and hugged Kelsey right away. Kelsey hugged him back and headed up to the room and saw that it was completely untouched. She started up the computer and knew it was password protected and quickly put her password in and looked through everything on it and saw that it was untouched and she could tell from the last time she logged on. Matt had his own computer. Both Drew and Randy quickly packed up the room and she decided to leave the couch and desk as she really didn't want them. She was looking around to see if there was anything left in the desk when Jeff walked into the room.

"Hi." Jeff said

"Hi yourself I'm almost done here." Kelsey told him.

"Okay just wanted to make sure you were okay. I heard the boys talking and know you are pregnant." Jeff said

"Those two worry about nearly everything I do." Kelsey said

"Is the baby mine?" Jeff asked quietly

"No Jeff the babies aren't yours they are Drew's babies." Kelsey said

"Twins wow. I'm happy for you believe it or not." Jeff said

Kelsey just smiled at him. "Jeff there is someone out there for you hell who knows it could be your personal assistant once you go back to work."

Jeff just shook his head and smiled at her. "Do you have everything?"

"I do Jeff. I'm all done here. Behave yourself." Kelsey said

"Behave that isn't a word to describe Jeff Hardy." Shannon said from the door.

Kelsey just giggled and told Jeff to take care of himself and hugged Shannon one last time before Drew helped her into the car and they drove back to her house and between the two men had the car unloaded and Kelsey headed into the house and smiled that her mom was cooking and it smelled good.

"Hey your back." Kim said

"We are and yes it went smooth very smooth." Kelsey said

"That is good. The boys unloading the car?" Kim asked

"Yeah I'm taking a few things back to St Louis but the rest I am going to donate. The computer is going. I can shred papers there." Kelsey said

"Sounds like a plan." Kim said

"I can smell mom's good home cooking. What is she making?" Kelsey asked

"It does smell good doesn't it. I'm not exactly sure but I think hamloaf. She said it was your favorite." Kim said

"It is and it's really good with hashbrown casserole and green beans my favorite and a chocolate pudding pie." Kelsey said

"We both know your mom is an amazing cook. When are we headed back?" Kim asked

"I have a few different realtors coming in the next few days and then packing. I know I will have my final divorce papers next week in my hand and I was hoping for a quiet wedding while we are here if Drew will agree to that."

"If Drew will agree to what babe?" he asked

"If we get married here before we head back to St Louis." Kelsey said. Drew pressed a kiss to her forehead and told her that was fine.

The next two weeks passed quickly and Kelsey was just happy to have the divorce papers in her hand and her and Drew were officially married before a judge friend of hers who came to the house and the family had a small celebration as Drew had flown his family out. Everyone was excited to have the babies on the way. It didn't take long for the house to sell and Kelsey got what she was asking for and it wasn't long and the house was packed up with what Kelsey had wanted which was the TV's and bedding she was selling the rest with the house.

A/N: YEA she and Matt are finally divorced and she has finally moved on from him her relationship with Jeff as well. She can't wait to get back to St Louis and carry on with her marriage with Drew and have the babies what do you all think boys or girls?

~Kinley Orton-McMahon


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and being patient… Please enjoy!

Gone

Chapter 13

Jeff just stood there watching as Kelsey left and a part of him was upset inside. He didn't know why but it was. Kelsey had always been there for him and they had plans to work on them once she was divorced from Matt. Well the divorce is final and Kelsey was married he had heard that through the grapevine as word travelled fast through small towns.

Jeff headed home and took a long hot shower he was to be meeting his new personal assistant that afternoon. Landry Jones was her name he offered for her to come to his house and she agreed, he was slowly getting back into the swing of things and wanted to get back to work. After starting to see a therapist about losing Andrea he was on the right track in not blaming himself anymore and knew that he didn't cause the wreck. He just wished that her parents would finally see the same thing he did. He had talked to Vince and was going to start doing some appearances and all. Vince thought it was a good idea and thought about sending him to Europe and just promote the WWE and himself he had a traveling partner but didn't know who it was yet and couldn't wait to find out.

Jeff just stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist and pulled a comb through his hair and pulled it back not wanting to mess with it and then shaved his beard he was starting to grow but left his normal trademark beard that he loved and was known for and went about getting dressed and headed downstairs after hanging up his towel. He had given Landry directions to his place and looked up as he heard a car pull up and looked out the window and saw the most beautiful woman stepping out of her car. He could see she was tall and skinny curves in all the right places and her hair was dark with blonde weaved through it that was long and curls. Jeff just smiled to himself.

Landry pulled up to the house she was in awe of it she knew who Jeff Hardy was and was very excited to be working with him. Landry rang the doorbell and checked her hair to make sure it was still curly and waited for the door to open.

Jeff walked over barefoot with ripped jeans on and answered the door. "Hi please come on in."

"Thank you. I'm Landry Jones." she said as she walked into the foyer.

"Jeff. Please come on into the kitchen do you want some coffee?" he asked

"Not a coffee drinker sorry." Landry said as she walked into the kitchen with him.

"Ah I have a few other things as well hot chocolate or teas." Jeff said and showed her the Kcups as he had a brand new Keurig.

"Thanks." Landry said as she fixed herself a hot chocolate.

"Okay question you are named after a football player correct?"Jeff asked

Landry just giggled. "Actually Landry is a family name and my mom's last name is Jones and all. But not named after him at all. Good football player but no relation what so ever."

"Ah okay." Jeff said and sat down at the island. He thought she was very beautiful and god he wanted to say something but didn't know how to even say it.

"Okay what is on your mind?" Landry asked

"You are good. But not that good." Jeff said and smirked at her.

"Well where do you want to start?" Landry asked

Jeff didn't even think but pulled her close and kissed her hard on the mouth. Landry gasped into the kiss and returned the hard kiss that quickly grew deep. Jeff tangled his fingers in her hair and held her head in place as their tongues fought for dominance. Jeff's other hand roamed her body. Landry broke the kiss first and took a few breath.

"Damn you Hardy. I thought we were going to work." She said

Jeff just smirked at her and stripped off his shirt and pulled her close again and unbuttoned her shirt revealing her large breasts he ripped her shirt off and shoved her bra up and started to suck on her perky nipples and massaged her other breast. Landry held his head in place as she moaned loudly. Jeff picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried them up to his bedroom.

"We are working." Jeff told her before kissing her again. Landry moaned into the kiss as Jeff pressed his lips to hers.

Clothes were quickly gone and Jeff kissed down her body as worked two fingers into her smooth pussy and started to pump as he sucked on her clit. Landry moaning his name holding his head in place. She never had a guy take control like Jeff was and she was loving it. Jeff kept his fingers going as he kissed up her body.

"Condom or not?" He asked

"No fuck me now" Landry moaned loudly as Jeff was pumping his fingers fast and hard he quickly pulled them out and moaned when she licked them clean as he slammed into pussy both screaming out in pure pleasure. Jeff leaned down and kissed her with passion as her breasts bounce against his chest as he took her fast and hard. Both screaming each other's names as the reached their climaxes. Jeff laid down on Landry and kissed her.

"Hmm you are amazing." Landry said quietly

"As are you sexy. I didn't hurt you did I?" Jeff asked as he pulled out and laid on his back. Landry propped up on her elbow and kissed him.

"No in fact I loved it." She told him as she started to stroke him. Jeff arched into her hand and moaned loudly as she started to take him into her mouth. Jeff about lost it. In all of his relationships or flings no girl had ever gone down on him. He wasn't against it but never asked.

Jeff was moaning loudly when Landry slammed down his hard cock as she started to bounce up and down on him. Jeff smirked up at her as he tugged on her nipples as he fingered her clit. Landry threw her head back in pleasure as she rode Jeff. He had enough and flipped them and started to slam in and out. It wasn't long the two were screaming out in pure pleasure again and soon after coming down from their sexual high sound asleep in each other's arms.

Jeff woke up first and smiled at Landry who was snuggled into his side. He knew that this would change their working relationship. He wanted to see where it went he just had to talk to her.

"Something on your mind handsome?" Landry asked

"Yeah. I'm very attracted to you and I can guess you would be as well or you wouldn't be naked in my arms. Work we keep it quiet. You okay with that?" He asked

"I am. You are very handsome and yes I am very attracted to you as well see where this leads us." Landry said. Jeff kissed her sweetly.

It wasn't long and the two worked on his schedule he wasn't shocked when Vince required them to room and travel together. The shock to Jeff was they wanted to start him in a feud with Randy Orton. Jeff picked up his phone and dialed a number knowing his head would probably be taken off.

"What do you want Hardy you are interrupting my sleep." Randy complained into the phone which sent Kim and Kelsey into a fit of giggles.

"You don't need your damn beauty sleep that is me." Jeff smarted off and Landry shook her head at him.

"Yeah we all know you were screaming my name as I fucked your ass long and hard last night damn your a screamer." Randy mouthed off which lead to his wife smacking him hard on the chest. Jeff just laughed " What is going on man"

"Are you okay with this feud Vince wants us to do?" Jeff asked

"I am. My wife is as is Kelsey. Just don't harm them got it?" Randy questioned

"Wouldn't dream of it. I am to break up your match Tuesday in St Louis" Jeff said

"Don't hurt me to bad man." Randy said

"I wont see you then." Jeff said and hung up after they said their goodbyes.

Jeff ran his hands over his face and took a deep breath and smiled over at Landry who was working on his schedule and putting things into her phone and ipad. Jeff leaned over and kissed her temple.

"You okay Jeff?" Landry asked

"I am. I have to see Matt's ex wife next week. But I'm okay."

"Oh tell me about her. I met Kelsey once through Kim and that was it when I was working with Randy on his schedule well helping her with it for a few things." Landry said

Jeff sighed "If I tell you something you have to keep your mouth shut on it please. Matt doesn't know and we don't need him flipping out over anything."

Landry rubbed Jeff's back. "You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to Jeff but I also don't want us to have any secrets between us."

"I don't want secrets between us either. The whole reason I was taking time off is because my girlfriend was in a bad wreck. Her family mainly blames me. I was on the road in a match when it happened. Kelsey who was Matt's wife we had always been close so close in fact that we were sleeping together. Before they got married and during their marriage." Jeff said

"Oh wow that is a lot to swallow. I wont say a word but promise me this you wont go back to her or try to sleep with her while we are together and please just be honest with me." Landry said

Jeff leaned over and kissed her sweetly. Landry returned the kiss and he broke the kiss and kissed her forehead. "You don't have to worry about that. She is married to a doctor who I am sure you will meet sooner or later and pregnant with twins. I'm happy for her she found love and I let her go and I am glad I did."

"Are you still healing from losing your girlfriend because we don't have to rush into us at all if you want to take it slow." Landry said

"I'm on the right track and happy. We take things at our pace what is right for us Landry." Jeff said and kissed her on the forehead. "Let's get changed or cleaned up a bit and head to find food." Landry pulled Jeff to her and kissed him sweetly and he wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"Food then show me around here. I bought a house not to far from here want to see it?" Landry said

"I would love to we can take my car if you want I have GPS" Jeff said and she nodded her head in agreement and soon put the address into his car and soon he was pulling into the house that he never thought he would see the inside again. "This is a very beautiful house."

"Thanks. The owner was moving back home and I loved it. She even let me buy the beds but the master bedroom and the TV's." Landry said

"Kelsey out did herself in the house and I can't wait to see how you decorated it."

"This was Kelsey's house? Yes she did the house is very open and she said that she had done the house herself when decorating it. That is why I fell in love. I did redo the master bedroom." Landry said and led Jeff upstairs and he smiled it was a darker silver and white it was very relaxing. Jeff pulled her close and kissed her with passion which led to the two of them having loud sex on her bed neither could get enough of each other.

Kelsey just grabbed something to drink and smiled at Drew when he walked into the house and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her sweetly. Kelsey leaned into his warm chest and breathed in his clean scent.

"How has your day been baby?" Drew asked

"Good. Spent time with Randy and Kim and played with Brooklyn and found out that Randy is starting a feud with Jeff next week."

"Oh wow. How do you feel about it?" Drew asked as he rubbed her stomach she was starting to show more. She was now 14 weeks into the pregnancy and they couldn't wait to find out what they were having.

"I'm fine with it as long as he leaves me alone. I would like to talk to him but that is okay if it doesn't happen as well." Kelsey said "We will be front row to see it all happen this week if that is okay with you."

"I'm good with it as long as he doesn't come after you or hurt you baby girl. I love you and our little ones. Did you and Kim go shopping by chance?" Drew asked

"Actually we didn't but thought about it this weekend if you are okay with that. Or did you want to do that with me?" Kelsey asked as she sat on the island.

Drew smiled at his wife he was deeply in love with her and couldn't wait to have the babies there in their arms. Drew leaned forward and kissed her with passion on the lips. Kelsey moaned into the kiss and Drew pulled her close and carried her up to their bedroom and undressed them both and laid Kelsey on the bed and started to kiss down her body and sucked on her nipples as he worked two fingers into her pussy as he kissed his way between her legs.

"Baby just make love to me I need you." Kelsey said and arched as he licked her slit and kissed back up her body and slid deep into her pussy as they both cried out in passion. Drew kissed Kelsey as he slowly moved his hips. Thrusting in and out slowly making sure to please Kelsey who was moaning in pleasure.

Drew leaned down and kissed Kelsey sweetly as he started to speed up his hips both moaning in pure pleasure. Nipping at her nipples as her breasts hard from each thrust Kelsey was thrashing under him both close to the edge of their climaxes. Drew started to tap her clit causing Kelsey to scream out in pleasure. "Cum baby gush all over me"

"YES DREW" Kelsey screamed out as she gushed around him her breasts heaving with each breath she took. Drew leaned down and kissed her as he slammed into her twice and exploded deep into her pussy moaning her name loudly. Kelsey arched again as she gushed once more and kissed him back with passion.

"I love you baby." Drew told her as he laid on his back and Kelsey rolled and got out of bed and used the bathroom and washed her hands and watched as Drew pulled back the covers and helped her into bed.

"You are amazing baby. I love you so much." Kelsey said as she snuggled into him.

"Yes you are amazing baby girl. Rest what do you want to do for supper?" Drew asked as he rubbed her back.

"Um I'm okay with anything. What sounds good I could cook for us." Kelsey said

"I can cook or we can order out and have a night in baby." Drew told her and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Um how about Chinese but MSG Free." Kelsey said as she smiled up at her husband.

"Sounds like a plan baby girl. Rest I will get you once supper is here. Any clothes need washing or did you do laundry today?" Drew asked he never got an answer and slipped out of bed and watched her shift to her other side and snuggle into pillows and drift off.

Drew climbed out of bed even though he wanted to lay there and hold her and climbed into the shower to clean up he was up early on a run quick shower before work then home and he loved coming home every day to her. He was deeply in love and couldn't wait to welcome the twins home. After starting laundry he started to clear out the bedrooms for the babies. They had decided that they would have their own rooms. Drew checked on Kelsey and saw that she was starting to wake up and walked down to order supper and paid for it via credit card when the doorbell rang. He wondered who was here and walked over to answer it and was face to face with someone he didn't know.

"Can I help you?" Drew asked

"I want to see Kelsey." the man answered

"Can I ask who you are." Drew asked

"Only she knows who I am go get her damn it." the man answered

"No you can leave." Drew told him thankful that the security system would catch who it was as he was drawing a blank to who this man was.

Kelsey could hear voices and wasn't very happy that her ex before Matt had showed up. How did he even find her? Kelsey had been open and honest with Drew on her past relationships. The man left and Drew locked up the house after the delivery man brought the food and heard Kelsey walk down.

"Hey hon the food is here." Drew told her and kissed her forehead.

"Smells good. Why was Shane here?" Kelsey asked

"Shane as in Shane McMahon?" Drew asked

"OH God no babe he is like a brother to me. Shane Andrews. He is a complete ass. I'm shocked he even found me. He is harmless but I want nothing to do with him." Kelsey said as she leaned over and kissed Drew on his cheek. "You are the only one I want in my life. Shane has a little girl. I will give him a call after supper."

"All I ask is that you be careful. I want you and our babies safe." Drew told her.

Kelsey pulled out her phone and called Shane. "Hello" He answered.

"Hey Shane it's Kelsey you came by my house earlier my husband said you stopped by."

"You finally settled down I'm happy for you. I need help with Ava she is having trouble in school and at home with her mom." Shane said

"Not good. Let see what I can do to help okay." Kelsey told him

"Thanks Kelsey and I'm happy for you." Shane said

Kelsey told him thanks and hung up. Drew just smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "You are an amazing person to help him out. Which makes me love you even more." Kelsey just smiled at him and started to eat supper.

A/N: Will Kelsey help Shane out or not or will he try to get her back is that is actual plan? Sorry it's taken me so long to update been kinda busy with family and all. I want to wish everyone a happy Thanksgiving!

~Kinley Orton-McMahon


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and being patient… Please enjoy!

Gone

Chapter 14

The weekend was over and Kelsey was groaning as she was sitting up in bed as she watched her husband get ready for work. Drew was just walking around in a towel and still wet from his shower but he had shaved and done his hair. Kelsey was biting her lower lip as she was completely turned on.

"Babe stop that I know what is going through your mind and I don't have time I'm already running late." Drew told her and he leaned down and kissed her sweetly.

"Meanie."

"How am I being mean baby?" Drew asked her as he found his boxer briefs and slipped them on then took the towel off and hung it up then found his scrub bottoms and sleeveless shirt.

"What time will you be done at the ER today baby?" Kelsey asked

"Around 6pm babe, want to bring up lunch and we can hang out in my office as long as I'm not too busy babe?" Drew asked

"I can do that what time?" Kelsey asked as she watched Drew sit on the bed in front of her and he leaned over and kissed her sweetly then rubbed her stomach.

"It's close to 9:50am now so about 1pm how does that work for you?" Drew asked as he slipped his socks on and then tied his shoes.

"I can do that want me to cook and bring it up or what sounds good?" Kelsey asked

"What are you craving babe?" Drew asked

"Taco Bell and Dairy Queen." Kelsey told him and Drew smiled.

"How about Taco Bell and a Blizzard from DQ you can pick between Oreo and Cookie Dough baby." Drew said before he leaned over and kissed Kelsey sweetly "I love you baby girl."

"I love you too handsome. See you around 1pm." Kelsey said and smiled at him as he stood up and kissed her forehead again and told her to call him if she needed anything. Drew headed out as Kelsey walked him downstairs and heard his car roar to life and watched him head out. Kelsey fixed herself some eggs and added cheese and fixed some hashbrowns and soon was sitting down in front of the TV and watching one of her favorite shows while she ate.

Kelsey was in the kitchen when the doorbell rang after drying her hands and answering the door she smiled when she was greeted by Kim and Brooklyn.

"Hey come on in."

"Hey yourself. Brooklyn wanted to see Aunt K so we walked down." Kim said.

Kelsey smiled at her niece who had found her bucket of toys and was playing away. "I'm glad you two came by. What are you two doing today?"

"Not much. Having lunch with my mom and then Randy is home tonight for two weeks. Mom is keeping Brooklyn for us the next two days." Kim said

"You know we wouldn't mind keeping her sometimes. I can during the day if you want to go to the store." Kelsey said as she heard the timer go off.

"I might take you up on that one day. What are you baking?" Kim asked as the two walked into the kitchen.

"I am craving cookies so I made sugar cookies and chocolate chip cookies." Kelsey answered as she took the cookies out.

"Smells good. And you are an amazing cook. Is Drew working?" Kim asked

"Till 6pm. I am actually taking him lunch from Taco Bell and a Blizzard from DQ." Kelsey said as she gripped the counter so she kept her balance.

Kim noticed and walked over. "What is wrong Kels?" Kim asked

Kelsey shook her head trying to dismiss the light headed feeling. "Nothing just been on my feet too long. I might take a nap in Drew's office."

Kim nodded her head in agreement. "Here let me put the cookies on the cooling rack you go sit with Brooklyn."

Kelsey didn't argue with Kim normally she would try to protest but wasn't feeling the best. Kelsey made it past the kitchen but passed out. Brooklyn saw it and screamed at the top of the her lungs. Kim rushed in and picked up Brooklyn while calling 911 then Elaine who came over to take her. Kelsey was starting to come around when she felt something tight on her arm.

"Hmm" she moaned

"Shh just rest we are almost to Mercy." The voice said.

Kim decided to call Drew while on the way "Hey Kim"

"Drew Kelsey passed out on her way to Mercy now." Kim said with tears.

"Okay thanks for calling are you okay and are you behind her?" Drew asked while walking out as the ambulance pulled up.

"Yes"

"Park then come in I'm unloading her now." Drew said and hung up "Hey babe"

"Hmm"

Drew help her get settled into the ER room and tried to calm her down "Breathe with me babe."

"What happened?"

Drew placed a kiss to her forehead while the nurse found the babies heartbeats and walked out to get Casey. "Kim said you passed out babe anything feel off?"

Kelsey tried to take a deep breath and breath slowly but she was scared that something was wrong with the babies. "After you left I fixed breakfast ate then cleaned the main level and made cookies. Brooklyn and Kim came over that is the last thing I remember. Are the babies okay?"

Casey smiled at the couple. "I'm doing a sono now sweetie your pressure is through the roof." She said as she started the sono "Babies are just fine but I'm going to admit you for a few days okay."

"I wont fight you. My head hurts really bad." Kelsey said quietly

"Okay we will get you some pain meds. Drew you can talk to Doug and be with Kelsey. I will have you in the newest birthing suite. Why don't you go get pillows and comfy clothes for her. Kim is right outside the door."

Drew nodded his head and told Kelsey that he would be back shortly so kissed her forehead. He stepped out and told Kim she would be okay that she could go in. Drew quickly found his boss who gave him three weeks off and told him to take care of Kelsey. Drew quickly headed home and got what all they would need and was soon walking into Kelsey's room and smiled at Kim who was rubbing Kelsey's back.

"Hey how is she doing?" Drew asked quietly as he listened to his wife as she was sleeping.

"Upset with herself. She got pain medication about 15 minutes ago and fought sleep and just drifted off." Kim said

"Hmm I don't know what is causing her pressure to go up and down like this. She was stable all weekend." Drew said "We had a very relaxing weekend."

"I don't know Drew. She was happy to see us when we arrived. Brooklyn was playing with her toys when we went into the kitchen. She pulled cookies out of the oven and gripped the counter. I asked if she was okay and she said she had been on her feet too long. I told her to go sit with Brooklyn and the I hear Brooklyn scream as she watched her Aunt K fall. Then I called 911 Elaine and you."

Drew rubbed Kim's back trying to comfort her as he could tell that she was shaken up. "I am sorry you had to go through this but I am glad you were at the house as well does that make sense?"

"Yes. I am glad we were there as well. I want Randy." Kim said quietly

"I called him he is on the way home. Do you want to stay up here with us?" Drew asked. Kim nodded her head and knew that Randy would come up as soon as he could.

It wasn't long and Kelsey was in her room on labor and delivery, Drew was rubbing her back as she slept and Kim was slowly falling asleep herself. Randy quietly walked in and smiled at Drew and the two walked into the hallway.

"That didn't take long." Drew said

"I was an hour away what is going on?" Randy asked

"Babies are fine, but her pressure is sky high. I don't know what is causing it to rise so much." Drew said

"Is Kim okay?" Randy asked as he felt arms around around his waist. "Hey sweetie you okay?"

Kim laid her head on his chest and nodded her head she was worn out and worried about her sister in law. "Yeah Brookie was up late last night and fought sleep but is in a good mood today. She wanted to see her Aunt K so we walked down and I'm glad we did."

"You and me both honey." Randy said as he kissed his wife's forehead.

"Why don't you two head home I will call with updates." Drew said

"Are you sure?" Randy asked

"I am I can handle it and she is sleeping anyways. Casey is keeping an eye on her pressure and the babies are doing great." Drew said

"If you need anything call I don't care what time it is." Randy said

Drew nodded his head in agreement and thanked Kim again for being there for Kelsey. He watched as Randy and Kim headed out. He was worried about the babies and Kelsey. He peeked in and saw that she was sleeping soundly and walked to find Casey.

"Drew what is it?" Casey asked

"Are the babies truly okay and why wont her pressure stay down?" Drew asked

"The babies are doing great. I don't know why her pressure is going up and down like it is. Did you guys do anything different this weekend?" Casey asked

"No it was pretty quiet. We picked out the themes for the babies and that was online and we bought the cribs and all that stuff." Drew said "I checked her pressured nearly every morning and every evening."

"Sounds like you are doing the right thing Drew. I don't know why but I will check her over later on tonight and see how she is feeling go rest with her." Casey said

"I have the next three weeks off to be at home with her so that will help." Drew said

"It will. Kelsey will be okay Drew." Casey said "And before you ask so will the babies they are doing just fine."

Drew smiled at Casey and headed back into Kelsey's room and smiled at the fact she was sleeping soundly and quickly got into the shower and got cleaned up and crashed in the recliner and never heard the nurse come in and check on Kelsey or feel her drape a blanket over him.

Randy helped Kim into the house he knew that Brooklyn was safe over at his parents he was worried about his wife. Kim had been quiet on the way home and that worried him. He had talked to Vince who said take all the time off you need and be home with family. Randy wrapped his arms around Kim and held her close.

"How long do I have you home for babe?" Kim asked quietly as she looked up at him and he pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"How long do you want me home for babe?" Randy asked

"I want to say forever but I know you have to work." Kim said

"I would gladly stay home forever babe but Vince gave me a few weeks off. I'm worried about my family." Randy said

"I can understand that honey. Brooklyn and I are okay I'm more worried about Kelsey and the babies." Kim said as she laid her head back on his chest.

"I love how caring you are babe. Kelsey and the babies will be okay and Drew will make sure of that. I will always worry about my girls." Randy said "I'm glad you were at the house when it happened that way nothing bad happened."

"I'm glad as well babe. Are your parents okay with Brooklyn and did you talk to your mom and update her on Kelsey?" Kim asked

"She is just fine with my parents and yes I talked to mom after I talked to Drew and he said he would update them as well. We can go up and see her tomorrow." Randy said

Kim was content listening to her husband's heartbeat and was about asleep when he lifted her up and carried her up to bed. "Let's take a nap babe. I want you in my arms."

"Sounds like a good plan. I have miss your arms." Kim said as she smirked at her husband. Randy pulled her close and kissed her with passion and soon the two were stripped down and rolling around between the sheets making love to each other. It wasn't long and the two were sound asleep Kim's head rising and falling with each even breath that Randy took both sleeping soundly.

Jeff was walking the halls of the arena and headed towards his locker room when he saw Randy take off at a full sprint the two had been working closely together still in the fued. It wasn't long after that happened he was finally feeling arms around his waist and Landry kissing his shoulder.

"Hey babe." Jeff said

"Hey yourself. Your match is cancelled. Randy had an emergency at home and headed out." Landry said

"Is Kim and Brooklyn okay?"Jeff asked

"From what I heard is that it was Kelsey she passed out and Kim was there." Landry said

Jeff sighed. He was still close with Kelsey they had finally talked over the last few weeks and he was happy that she had found love again and having twins with her husband. Kelsey loved Landry and knew she would be the one for Jeff the two got along great. "Not good. I hope she and the babies are okay."

"I'm sure they will be honey we can go see them tomorrow if you want I know she would love the company." Landry said

"We can do that babe." Jeff said "Are you okay that we are this close with Kelsey?" the question had been burning his mind the last few days.

"Jeff babe I'm fine with it. Yes you two have ties but that is okay. She is happy and I know we are happy." Landry said

"Yes we are very happy." Jeff said "And I'm falling in love with you Landry baby."

"I love you to Jeffrey." Landry told him and kissed him sweetly.

A/N: Thank for baring with me while I have had some massive writers block as of late! Will Kelsey be okay? Will Jeff and Landry go see Kelsey and Drew how are Matt and Alexa?


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and being patient… Please enjoy! (I know the babies were identical but I decided to put them as fraternal twins)

Gone

Chapter 15

Kelsey was resting both her and Drew were happy that nothing bad had happened when she fell. Drew had a few patients he had to go check on before he was off for the next three weeks, and Kelsey basically shooed him out of the room. As she was going to rest and find something on TV to watch. She could tell that her husband was worried about her and didn't want to leave but she reassured him that if she needed something she would page the nurse. Drew kissed her sweetly before leaving.

Kelsey couldn't get comfy even in the king size bed that was pretty comfortable. She was flipping channels when the door opened she thought it was the nurse when she started to black out from something being pushed into her IV then something sharp in her stomach. Kelsey ried out and hit the call button and before she completely passed out she saw Kaiden standing over her. The man disappeared before anyone ran into the room.

Kelsey felt like she was out of her body she could feel the nurses and doctors trying to stop the bleeding she could hear Drew yelling at the nurses and doctors to help her. Before she completely was out due to pain and being in surgery she felt Drew kissing her forehead and heard him saying that he loved her.

Casey rushed Kelsey into surgery hopefully she could save the baby but it wasn't looking good. Drew was pacing outside the OR when he heard Randy say his name.

"Drew what happened?" Randy asked

"I had to go check on a few patients and Kelsey was just watching TV and resting. Next thing I know she is being worked on she was hurt Randy she was bleeding so bad. I don't know anything else. I am so scared about her and the babies." Drew told him.

"The nurse called me and said you were screaming at the doctors and nurses to help and we rushed down. Is she in surgery?" Randy asked

Drew nodded his head as he was shaking he was worried about the three of them. Randy hugged his brother in law and held Kim close as she was in tears. Bob and Elaine were on the way as Kim's mom had Brooklyn. Elaine was worried about all of them and had Bob take her by the house so she could get clean clothes for Kelsey and her pillows. They were walking up when Casey was walking out of the OR.

Drew looked up and saw all the blood on her scrubs and started crying. "Drew she is okay she will be fine. She came to right before we put her under and said that Kaiden did this. I am so sorry but you lost one of the babies."

Randy tensed up when Kaiden's name was said. That was who had hurt Kelsey and caused her to run and change her last name. Drew slid down the wall crying as Casey broke the news. Randy sat down next to him and held him as they both broke down. He knew how dangerous Kaiden was and was shocked he had found Kelsey again.

Casey assured Drew that Kelsey would be okay. She had to perform a section to take the baby who had passed and would keep a close on Kelsey and the baby she was still carrying. Drew was sitting by his wife holding her hand his other hand carefully resting on her stomach.

"Hmm" Kelsey moaned in pain. Drew paged for the nurse who got Casey right away.

"Shh babe you are okay." Drew said quietly as he kissed her forehead.

"What happened?" Kelsey asked as Casey gently checked her and did a sono to make sure the baby wasn't under any stress.

"You were attacked babe and the man who did this took our son from us." Drew said and Kelsey started to cry. "Shh babe we are still pregnant with a little girl who is very healthy."

"I lost our son?" Kelsey asked

"Yes babe. I am so sorry I left you alone." Drew said

"Don't Drew it's not your fault. Kaiden was waiting and watching. He did this. Casey is our daughter okay?" Kelsey asked

"She is. I am keeping you for the week and in a different room still a beautiful birthing suite. We had to do a section to take him. I am so sorry guys." Casey said.

Kelsey just closed her eyes as she turned and cried into Drew's chest as she was finally in her room and after seeing her parents and Randy and Kim. She was in pain from surgery and Drew held her close as they both cried for the loss of their son.

It was late that evening when Kelsey was starting to come around more after surgery and moaned in pain. Drew kissed her forehead and listened to her.

"Drew?" Kelsey asked quietly

"What is it baby I'm right here." Drew stated quietly

"What all happened?" Kelsey asked as she sat up in bed with his help.

"To start with you were rushed to the hospital for passing out at home then while you were resting and I was checking on some patients you were attacked and the man who did this took our son from us." Drew said as he sat down by her.

"Kaiden was here." Kelsey said quietly. Drew kissed her forehead and held her close.

"I don't know his name baby. But yes." Drew said

"Hmm can you help me up I have to use the bathroom and can I change?" Kelsey asked

"I can help you up but Casey wants to check you over before you change and your mom brought up clean clothes." Drew said as he paged for Casey to come to their room. Kelsey used the bathroom and washed her hands and leaned into Drew who held her close.

"Hey Kelsey how do you feel?" Casey asked quietly as she washed her hands as Drew helped Kelsey back into bed and she laid back.

"Tender that is for sure." Kelsey answered as she held her hand out for Drew to take as he took it and placed his hand in hers and kissed her forehead.

Casey gently checked Kelsey over and placed the bandage back over her stitches and helped her change. "I still want to keep you for the week and all. If you need something just page me or have Drew come find me or he can treat you. How is the pain?"

"I wont lie it hurts really bad right now. My heart hurts as well." Kelsey said as she wipes at her face.

"I bet so. If you need to find someone to talk to let me know okay." Casey said "I have you on a pain pump of Demerol and Nubain. If it doesn't work let me know."

Kelsey nodded her head in agreement and wiped at her face again. "I'm hungry."

"You are on a light diet till tomorrow evening do you want to try a frosty from Wendy's?" Casey asked Kelsey only nodded her head she knew if she tried to talk she would probably break down. "Chocolate and I will go get it for you honey."

Drew asked for one as well as a sprite for the both of them. Once Casey walked out of the room Kelsey broke down and cried into Drew's chest as he shed tears as well. The two talked since she was close to 6 months pregnant they needed to hold a small service for their son. Drew said he would talk to their mom's to help them plan. As they ate their frosty's they tossed around names.

"Alexander Drew." Kelsey asked

"Hmm Alexander Randal." Drew stated as he kissed her temple.

"Hmm I like that one babe." Kelsey said "I know I'm going to be emotional I might lash out on you and I'm sorry now."

"We will both be emotional baby girl and I might lash out on you as well. He took our son from us." Drew said as he gently pulled her into his lap as they were sitting on the couch in the birthing suite.

"How long do I have you home for?" Kelsey asked as she clung to him.

"How ever long you need me baby. Doug give me a month off but I can extend it." Drew said as he held Kelsey close rubbing her back as she cried into his chest. He gently lifted her up and laid her in bed. There was a knock on the door and he walked to answer it and saw it was Casey. "Hey Casey."

"Hey how is she doing?" Casey asked

"She is about asleep." Drew said

"Good. I just wanted to check her over again then leave her alone for the night." Casey said. "Hey Kelsey."

"Hi. Let me use the bathroom and you can check me over. Do you think if Drew was to help me I could take a shower?" Kelsey asked

"I don't see it being a problem. Just have to wrap your hand for your IV. Do you want to see your son and bond with him?" Casey asked

"I don't know if I can take that just yet. How long before they take him to the funeral home?" Kelsey asked as she laid back on the bed.

"Till the end of the week honey." Casey said before she gently checked Kelsey over. "You are doing okay. I will come check on you in the morning. If you change your mind let me know about holding him. Did you name him?"

"That we did do. Alexander Randal." Kelsey said

"It would suit him just fine honey. Let me go get a wrap for your hand and some extra towel okay. Drew you can help her in the shower and then let your nurse know that you are done so she can hook the IV back up. Again I'm sorry hon." Casey said

"Thanks and I will have Drew come find her." Kelsey said

"I will walk out with you Casey and get the things for her IV." Drew said and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Drew soon had the supplies to wrap up Kelsey's hand and walked back into her room and smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "You okay babe?"

"I do want to see him and say goodbye does that make sense?" Kelsey asked

"It does honey and I will be right by your side when you want to hold him. I love you baby girl." Drew said "Let me see your hand." Kelsey held out her and and Drew put the wrap on and helped her up and undressed her and soon the two were in the shower. Kelsey laid her head on his chest just breathing in his clean scent. Drew helped her clean up and then cleaned himself up and it wasn't long as she was crashed against his chest.

It was two days later and after talking it through they decided to hold their son and say their goodbyes to him. The nurse placed him in Kelsey's arms he was covered by a blanket. Kelsey pulled the blanket from his face and gasped he looked just like his daddy. She had tears streaming down her face as Drew held her close as they said their final goodbyes as she held him he held his wife and son. It was a few days later that they had a small graveside service in his memory.

It was almost two weeks later after laying their son to rest that Kelsey was sitting up in bed watching Drew move about the bedroom he was just getting dressed she had been up and gotten cleaned up as she had a doctor's appointment to see how she was healing after surgery and to have her stitches taken out. Since the attack the two had gotten closer after burying their son they had a few screaming matches but it was over where the mail was placed or the keys to the car or he picked up the wrong thing at the store. They both were hoping that Casey would at least clear Kelsey to be up and moving around more. She hated being on bedrest.

"Sweetie you ready to head out?" Drew asked

"Hmm yeah. I hope Casey will clear me." Kelsey said

Drew helped Kelsey up and kissed her sweetly. "I love you baby and we have to figure out a name for our daughter."

"Hmm we do. I love you too. I'm sorry I have snapped at you lately." Kelsey said as Drew helped her into the car.

"First of all don't worry about it honey it's okay. We both snapped at each other it's been a long few weeks. I love you and we are getting through this together. I'm always here." Drew told her as he drove to the hospital. "How about lunch after this?"

"Sounds good can we go see him and then shop if I am cleared?" Kelsey asked.

"Sure doll."

The couple had been out a few to see their son Alexander Randal a few times since they had the service and each time there was a red rose. Kelsey had asked Drew if he was putting the rose out. He had no clue and questioned a few other people and they didn't know who it was and just let it be. It was a few hours later that Casey had good news for Kelsey she was cleared to be up and moving around the house and if they wanted to be with each other they needed to be gentle but could be together. Drew was finally helping Kelsey into the house. They were both worn out as they had gone shopping. Kelsey went up to change and smiled at Drew who followed her up and he pulled her close and kissed her with passion and they laid down and Drew held her close as they made love to each other for the first time since the attack. Kelsey snuggled into Drew who held her close she kissed his jawline and they kissed before holding each other and falling asleep for the night.

A/N: Thanks for baring with me while I worked through some writers block… Wow so we see a pretty emotional side of both Drew and Kelsey… I feel sorry if Kaiden shows his face if Randy or Drew gets ahold of him…

~Kinley Orton-McMahon


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and being patient… Please enjoy! (I know the babies were identical but I decided to put them as fraternal twins)

Gone

Chapter 16

Kaiden had been watching the Orton family for a few days and hadn't seen much of Kelsey as she hadn't left the house much. If she had to it was to the doctor and then back home. Yesterday yes he was keeping track on her every movement. He as bound and determined to get her back. What he didn't know is that her husband wasn't leaving her. He knew if she was to be near him again she would melt into his hands again.

Kelsey was just waking up after her nap and rolled into a hard chest and smiled wat Drew who kissed her forehead as he was waking up as well. When the doorbell rang. Drew slipped on shorts and a shirt and walked down and to his surprise it was Jeff and Matt.

"Can I help you two?" Drew asked he wasn't really happy to see either at the house.

"We wanted to come by and say we were so sorry for what happened for the loss of your son. Can we please see Kelsey and tell her the same?" Matt asked. Drew sighed he really didn't want either in his house.

"We just woke up let me go see if she wants any visitors. Please come in." Drew said nicely then turned and walked up the stairs.

"Hey honey who is here?" Kelsey asked as he walked back into the bedroom.

Drew sighed. "It's Matt and Jeff and I think Alexis and Landry."

"Oh why are they here?" Kelsey asked she was shocked they were at the house. She hadn't really spoken to either of them.

"They would like to see you and say they are sorry for what happened." Drew said "Do you want to see them?"

"It's not that big of deal babe and I will go down but stay with me." Kelsey said as Drew helped her stand up and she slipped on a pair of leggings and a few tank tops and held out her hand for Drew to take. He gently pulled her close and kissed her sweetly. Kelsey quickly pulled her hair back and smiled at her husband. "I love you baby."

"I love you too honey." Drew said and helped her downstairs.

"Hi guys what brings the four of you by?" Kelsey asked as she sat down in her chair.

"We wanted to come by and say how sorry we are we heard what happened." Matt said

"Is there anything we can do?" Alexis asked as she cradled the baby.

"Just be there if I or Drew needs to talk." Kelsey said as she laid her head on her husband shoulder. Drew brushed a kiss across her forehead.

"Is there anything you need?" Landry asked

"I need a girls day. Sorry babe. But I need out of the house with some girls. I can call Kim and see if she can join is that okay?" Kelsey asked

"It's okay babe. I can understand that. How about the guys stay here and you girls go get your nails and hair done just relax." Drew said

"Jeff you okay with that honey?" Landry asked

"I'm all for it. Matter of fact it's on us. Matt fork over the credit card." Jeff said and Alexis just giggled.

"I have my card honey." Alexis said "Will you guys be okay with the baby?"

"Yes honey. I think we can handle her." Matt said as he kissed her forehead. Kelsey just giggled and called Kim and she and Brooklyn along Randy walked down.

The girls quickly headed out while the guys started to cook for supper that night. Matt and Randy were talking and he finally got to know the real Randy Orton and thought he was an okay guy. Randy still wasn't too happy with his ex brother in law but knew that Kelsey was happy with Drew and couldn't wait to become an uncle for the first time.

Kelsey sat back in the chair while her hair was being cut. She decided not to highlight it and would wait till after the baby was born. She was feeling her daughter kick as she was rubbing her stomach.

"You okay Kelsey?" Alexis asked as she was sitting by her getting her haircut.

"I am tender that is for sure but our daughter is kicking." Kelsey said "It feels good."

"That is good. Do you two have a name picked out?" Landry asked.

"We don't yet." Kelsey said as Kim reached over and squeezed her hand light and Kelsey smiled at her telling she was doing okay.

"I know you and Drew will find the right name for her and I know she is going to be beautiful." Alexis said

"Thanks. We are excited to meet her. I am thinking having Alexa in there after her brother. Maybe as her middle name." Kelsey said

"Jayden Alexa Daniels is a perfect name for her." Kim said as she smiled at Kelsey.

"I love it. Thanks Kim. Perfect name or even Jayde." Kelsey said

"It's perfect." Landry said. "Your hair looks amazing Kelsey."

Kelsey was looking at her hair she had cut nearly 3 inches off as she was tired of all the weight and had a cute bob with it slightly angled in the front. She could still pull it back if she wanted too.

"How are you feeling Kels?" Kim asked

"I'm getting worn out quickly. But I want ice cream." Kelsey answered.

"How about we pick up and ice cream cake from DQ on the way back to the house and you can rest." Kim suggested.

"Sounds good. I wonder if the guys cooked anything." Alexis said

"I got a text from Jeff a few minutes ago and they did cook something but didn't say what." Landry said

"Oh lord mystery food that can be a scary thought alone. Both Matt and Jeff are known for combining foods or ordering out." Kelsey said and Alexis just giggled and agreed as did Landry.

It wasn't long and the girls were on the way home, they had stopped for the ice cream cake on the way home and Kelsey wanted to eat it nearly right away. After a delicious supper of grilled chicken along with grilled veggies and rice. Kelsey headed upstairs to change Drew could tell that she was getting worn out quickly. While the rest cleaned up the kitchen, Drew wrapped his arms around Kelsey and held her close.

"Hmm supper was good." Kelsey said as she laid her head on his chest. "Grilled chicken rice and veggies" as she also tries to hold in a yawn.

"Okay into bed you have done way too much." Drew said and Kelsey found her jammies and slipped them on.

"Yes Dr Daniels!" Kelsey said with a smirk on her face.

"Not happening tonight baby. I will let everyone know that you are needing to rest." Drew said as he watched Kelsey walk into the bathroom and use it then wash her hands and brush her hair out. "I love your hair by the way it's beautiful on you."

Kelsey kissed dhis cheek and pulled the covers back and with Drew's help she climbed back into bed and he covered her up and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Thanks babe I wanted a change and cut 3 inches off."

"It's beautiful babe. Rest. I am sure everyone will come up and say bye." Drew said and kisses her forehead. And then walked downstairs.

Randy was the first to notice that Kelsey didn't come back down. "Is Kelsey okay?"

"She is did too much and is resting she was trying to hold a yawn in." Drew explained

"I totally understand that. Pregnancy will take a lot out of you. And with what all has happened doesn't help. Can I go up and say goodbye?" Alexis asked

"Sure. First door on the left at the end of the hall." Drew said. Matt helped her stand up and watched as she walked up with the baby in her arms.

"Kelsey can I come in?" Alexis asked from the door.

"Sure and who do you have with you?" Kelsey asked

Alexis walked in awalkednd sat on the bed next to Kelsey "this is Britney Alexis" she said

"She looks like her momma. Be thankful for that."Kelsey said with a giggle and Alexis laughed.

"HEY THAT ISN'T FUNNY" Matt said from the door.

"Yes it was. Congratulations guys. I'm truly happy for you guys." Kelsey said

"We wanted to come up and say bye we need to head to the hotel so she can stay on her schedule. I had fun today. Also we are sorry for what happened." Alexis said

"Thanks guys and yes it was a fun day. Steal Landry from Jeff and have girls days in Cameron." Kelsey said

"I will. If you need anything let me know you can call Matt." Alexis said as she hugged Kelsey.

"I am sorry Kelsey. If you need anything call if it just to talk or need something." Matt said and hugged her as well.

"Thanks guys it means a lot" Kelsey said

Matt helped Alexis down and the two headed out as they had driven themselves in case Britney was fussy. Jeff and Landry headed up and talked for a few moments both saying they were sorry after hugging Kelsey they headed out. Drew headed up to make sure Kelsey was doing okay and smiled as she was sleeping soundly.

Drew walked down and smiled at Randy who was walking the living room while Brooklyn was almost asleep in her daddy's arms.

"You guys can home and get Brooklyn to bed. Thanks for being here today." Drew said as Brooklyn started to cough and Randy was patting her back. "She okay?"

"She has had a small cold here the last few days that is why we don't come down together as we don't want Kelsey getting sick." Kim said

"Want me to check her over?" Drew asked

"You don't mind?" Randy asked

"Not at all anything for my favorite niece." Drew said as he found his medical bag as Brooklyn kept coughing even after taking a sip of water. "Come here Brooklyn" Drew held out his arms and Brooklyn shook her head and tightened her grip on her daddy. Drew just chuckled and listened to Brooklyn.

"No no daddy" Brooklyn said

"It's okay Brooklyn. Do you want to listen to your heartbeat and daddy's heartbeat?" Drew asked Brooklyn nodded her head and Drew put the ear pieces in her ears and Brooklyn giggled.

"Now daddy's" Brooklyn said

"Is that okay with you Randy?" Drew asked

"Anything for my little girl." Randy said. Drew found Randy's heartbeat and put the ear pieces in Brooklyn's ears and she just giggled as she heard her daddy's heartbeat.

Kim was snapping pictures because it was a sweet moment between daddy and daughter. "She just has a small cough just children cough syrup and she will be okay. Brooklyn do you wanna listen to my heartbeat?"

Brooklyn looked at her Uncle Drew and held out her arms and Drew picked her up holding her close and she stated giggling whey she heard his. "Momma now"

"Is that okay Kim?" Drew asked and Kim said sure as she held Brooklyn close and she giggled when she heard her mommas heartbeat.

"Okay Brooklyn give Uncle Drew his scope back." Randy said. Brooklyn who had wiggled down from her momma's arms had a tight grip on her Uncle Drew's scope and gave her daddy an icy stare and stomped her foot down and said no.

"Brooklyn Rose give Uncle Drew his scope back honey he needs it." Kim said and Brooklyn didn't like that idea and ran from her momma and up the stairs and crawled into bed with her Aunt Kelsey.

Randy Kim and Drew followed her. All three were shocked that she did that. Brooklyn was now snuggled into her Aunt Kelsey who was just watching TV and was holding her close.

"She too quick for the three of you?" Kelsey asked when they walked into the room.

"She didn't wake you did she?" Randy asked

"Nope. Do you have your Uncle Drew's scope sweetie?" Kelsey asked her niece. Brooklyn giggled and nodded her head as she snuggled deep into her Aunt.

Brooklyn had this look on her face like. 'This is mine and I am not giving it up' Drew kissed Brooklyn on her forehead and picked her up. "Do you want to keep my scope Brooklyn?"

"Pease Unky Dew?"

"You can keep it just don't sleep with it okay babe" Drew told her

"Are you sure Drew?" Kim asked

"Yes. I have plenty and it isn't one I normally use. It's my back up scope." Drew said and kissed Brooklyn on her forehead.

"Fank you Unky Dew" Brooklyn said as she wiggled around and launched herself onto the bed and took the remote and found cartoons to watch. "Toons momma"

"Let's go home and watch some toons before bed. Kelsey if you need anything call. We are so glad you are home and doing okay." Kim said as she picked up Brooklyn and held her close.

"Pink Unky Dew?" Brooklyn asked

"Do I have a pink scope?" Drew asked and Brooklyn nodded her head yes. "Come here princess" Brooklyn held out her arms and Drew picked her up and carried her into his closet and looked for a pink scope and found one. "Here you go sweetheart. You can have both okay."

Brooklyn just smiled at her Uncle Drew and kissed his cheek and said fank you unky dew and hugged him and wiggled down and walked out of the closet with this proud look on her face. It wasn't long and Randy scooped her up and the three headed out.

Drew quickly got ready for bed and joined Kelsey in bed and listened her to heart and lungs and found the baby the baby's heartbeat and smiled. "Right on target babe."

"That is good. Do you like Jayden Alexis for our daughter, Alexis being after her brother Alexander?" Kelsey asked as she snuggled into him.

"I do babe or even Alexa Nicole or Skylar Alexis." Drew said Kelsey smiled up at her husband and kissed his cheek.

"What about Natalya Alexis Daniels?" Kelsey asked

"Our daughter has a name." Drew said and kissed Kelsey sweetly. "Now let's rest and find something good on TV and just relax."

That night as the couple fell asleep they were just happy that they were still pregnant and that their daughter was doing just fine. Kelsey was just happy that she had a loving and caring husband who loved to take care of her.

A/N: Will Kaiden be found and who will be the one to find him? If it's Randy how bad will he end up and will Randy end up in jail for hurting him?

~Kinley Orton-McMahon


	17. Chapter 17

Hey all sorry I haven't updated in a long time been busy with kids and family time... Hoping this summer will turn around! Also dealing with some massive issues of writers block...

Any ideas on this would be greatly welcomed!

~Kinley


End file.
